A Whole New Excursion !
by TokyoFlame
Summary: The CCS gang are in the 2nd year of High School now, their adventures long behind them. Along comes the news of a school excursion. What non-related Clow Card adventures could happen to them ? =) S+S and E+T !
1. Default Chapter

****

A School Excursion

Chapter 1

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

****

~ *** ~

Preface : 

It had been 1 year since the CCS gang graduated from their Elementary School and they were now proud 2nd year High School students this year. Kinomoto Sakura was still part of the school's cheerleading team and was a very active member in the sports arena. Daidouji Tomoyo was the leading vocal for the school's choir and also a guest member of the local sewing and knitting community. Sakura still wears her Clow Key around her neck although she had successfully completed her mission years ago. It was now an accessory for her school uniform. 

Li Syaoran had returned to Japan in the starting term of their 1st yr in High School, fulfilling his promise to Sakura that he would return. He had settled all his procedural matters with his Elders in Hong Kong and he would be asked to return only when it was his rightful time to inherit the Clan's leading position.

Li Meiling was elected to be the one of the senior training leaders for the younger Li generation and was also dating one of the senior members in the Li Clan. In the meantime, she was also the Guardian of the Leader, protecting the position for Syaoran until he returns in the future.

Tsukishiro Yukito and Kinomoto Touya had graduated from High School to go on to Tokyo University. Yukito had shown no more signs of transforming into Yue at and Touya had lost his special gift in establishing any connections with the supernatural.

Mitsuya Kaho had retreated into the shrine and was no longer seen by any of the CCS gang for a long time now. Sakura was pretty sad at first, since she admired Kaho a lot. 

Cerebus, better known as Kero-chan was still the official keeper of the Clow Cards which were now safely sealed and locked away in the Clow Book in Sakura's basement. However, Kero-chan would occassionally slip out and wander around the house, chat with Sakura or tag along on her trips with her friends.

Hiiragizawa Eriol had returned to Japan from England once again and had enrolled into the same High School where the CCS gang were half a year ago while the CCS gang were in the middle of their 1st year. Tomoyo was amazed to see Eriol walk down the school corridors to the Principal's Office one fine day after school and had rushed home to call up almost every single ex-classmate in Elementary School to tell them about the news. This was welcomed with some doubt and panic by the CCS gang but Eriol had assured them that he did not come with any other intentions. Nothing had happened since then and they dropped their defences as time went by. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon were no longer seen since then …

***

The school bell sounded for the beginning of a Wednesday school day and the remaining hordes of students gathered outside the school started streaming indoors to their respective classes. Sakura watched the spectacle from her window seat with her chin propped on one hand and the other flicking her pen. The morning sun's rays shone down lightly on her brown shoulder-length hair and brought out the colour of her emerald-green eyes. Sakura gazed for another while before turning her head to face the front of the class. 

Tomoyo was flipping gently through her Science textbook for the upcoming class and one hand was tucking a single lock of long luscious black hair behind her left ear. She gave a sideward glance at Sakura, who at this point also turned around and both smiled at each other as they made eye contact. 

" Sakura-chan, you seemed a little bit serious today. Are you thinking about something ? "

" Heh ? "

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who had a worried look on her face now. Sakura hurriedly smiled and shook her head comically fast.

" No Tomoyo-chan ! I am not thinking about anything ! Shinpai shimasu ne ? I'm just in a very … hmm … I'm in a very solemn mood today. I guess it could be yesterday's homework … it got into my brain system or something. "

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in doubt as Sakura looked flustered in trying to reassure her. 

" HONTO NI ! "

Tomoyo burst out in laughter at Sakura's final attempt and covered her mouth trying to soften her outburst. She nodded at Sakura and looked away from her, still giggling uncontrollably. Sakura stared at Tomoyo for a while more before pouting.

" Mou Tomoyo-chan, don't make me embarrass myself like this. "

" Gomen ne ~ but if I don't do this, you won't lighten up either. "

Tomoyo had finished her bout of laughter and turned around to talk to Sakura again. They were seating side-by-side on the 6th row. The sun's rays now reached out to Tomoyo and Sakura could see how brilliant Tomoyo looked under the golden light. 

" Tomoyo-chan … "

Sakura gave a grateful smile at her long-time best friend and clasped her hands together with hers. 

" Arigato ! "

Tomoyo smiled brightly as Sakura regained her genki-ness. As both of them were about to return their attention to their own books before the sensei walks in, the classroom door slided open and Syaoran stroded in after a few classmates.

" Sakura-chan, Li-kun has arrived. "

" Hoe ? "

Sakura lifted her head up and saw Syaoran walking down the rows to hers. He was stopped by some of their classmates greeting him so he lifted his school case off his shoulder and smiled to his friends, talking and joking.

Sakura gazed at him, almost smiling sub-consiously to herself. Syaoran was now lanky and most of his baby fats were gone. He had grown to become really good-looking and his face was mostly serious whenever he wasn't smiling. He had been the talk of the campus when he arrived late for the opening school term. Syaoran had changed a lot now, his scrowl was hardly used and he laughed and talked a little bit more. 

Suddenly, Syaoran looked over at Sakura and locked gazes with her, causing Sakura to blush involuntarily. Tomoyo noticed it and smiled behind her book. Syaoran continued holding Sakura's gaze for a while more before smiling slowly at her in greeting. Sakura smiled back, her face reddening like a tomato. Syaoran no longer blushed easily around her since they officially confessed their feelings for each other. In fact, the situation was now very much different. Sakura was the one feeling self-conscious now instead.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura after a small talk with his soccer captain sitting in the front row and when he reached Sakura's desk, he smiled lovingly at her and held her hand.

" Ohayo Sakura. "

" Ohayo Syaoran. "

They held hands for a while before Syaoran walked adjacently to the 8th row 3rd seat from the window. Sakura looked at him as he settled down into his seat. They smiled at each other once more before the sensei walked in to start the class.

***

" On a last note class, there will be a further announcement tomorrow on this but just to inform everyone that there has been plans for a 2nd yr batch school excursion to Kyoto for 5 days 4 nights. Details will be released tomorrow. Class is dismissed. "

The sensei swept out of the class while everyone erupted into excited chatters and some girlish screams. 

" Tomoyo-chan ! Did you hear that ? We're going to Kyoto !! "

" Hai Sakura-chan, this is such good news. "

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed aloud with happiness. She had been so stressed up with homework and tests so the news was indeed welcomed by the 2nd yr batch. Tomoyo was busily writing down a list of the number of cassette recorders and camcorders to bring along.

" Tomoyo-chan ! We're going to have sooooo much fun aren't we ? I can't wait ! "

Just as she was talking to Tomoyo, her eyes flicked over to where Syaoran was sitting. He was also chatting with his neighbour and they were both chuckling over something they were saying. Just then, Syaoran looked up and caught her eyes. He smiled again and his eyes were twinkling brightly, as though he was really happy that they were going together on a school trip. Sakura smiled back sweetly and she turned her attention back to Tomoyo. 

[ It'll be the first time we'll all be going on a trip together ! This should be fun ! ]

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts. Tomoyo seemed to guess what she was thinking about and smiled exasperatingly at her. Just then, the classroom's back door slided open and Eriol stood there, gazing at the noisy class. Syaoran who caught the sound of it turned around and greeted him. 

" Eriol, doshita no ? Looking for someone ? "

" Hai, could you mind calling Tomoyo-chan for me ? "

Syaoran looked a little confused for a while before he turned back and called Tomoyo. 

" Tomoyo-san ! Eriol-kun is looking for you ! "

" Huh ? "

Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol smiling at her, standing at the door. She smiled back, stood up from her seat and walked hurriedly towards him.

" Ohayo Eriol-kun, what is it ? "

" You must have known about the Kyoto trip right ? "

" Hai, are you going ? "

" I'll go … if you're going. "

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Eriol gently tilted her chin up so that Tomoyo was facing him again and he smiled again.

" Yokatta desu ne, Tomoyo-chan. I'm looking forward to this trip. "

With that, Eriol kissed her hand in farewell and walked back to his classroom. Tomoyo caressed her hand gently before shutting the door and walked back to her seat. Syaoran smiled to himself as he caught the looks both were giving each other. 

[ No doubt these two must be hiding something behind us ]

Syaoran watched as Tomoyo walked back towards her seat and continued talking to Sakura. She looked absolutely clueless from what had happened.

[ Sakura, sometimes I really wonder whether ignorance is always bliss ]

He looked a little while more at his beloved before turning back to his friends. 

Author's Notes : Okay, this was a pretty long-winded fanfic because of the prelude. I wanted to put in what happened to all the characters in CCS after the last volume. Wasn't it great that Syaoran finally returned into Sakura's waiting arms ? =)


	2. Confessions ... Weird Arrangements ... W...

****

A School Excursion

Chapter 2

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

****

~ *** ~

" Otosan ! I'm leaving now ! "

" Have you got everything according to the checklist I've made up for you ? " 

" Yup ! Everything I think … it really shouldn't be a problem. After all, Tomoyo-chan would be coming along too. "

" All right then, be careful Sakura and take care of yourself while you're there ok ? "

" Hai ! Ikimasu ! "

Sakura bade a cheerful farewell to her father and walked out into the early darkness. She breathed in the cold fresh air deeply and adjusted her backpack before walking off to school. As she turned a corner, she was a little shocked to see a figure leaning agsinst the wall in the dark. 

" Hoe ?! "

The figure pushed himself off the wall and turned to look at her. Sakura could feel her heart pumping faster in anxiety as he slowly approached her. 

" Sakura, is that you ? "

" HOE ?? "

Sakura narrowed her eyes and focused on the dark figure as he strolled out of the darkness into the light emitting from a nearby street lamp.

" SYAORAN ! You scared me !! "

" I did ? "

Sakura gave a loud sigh of relief as she fell onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Syaoran scratched his head in confusion as Sakura mumured something incoherent to him.

" Warukata na Sakura … "

Syaoran smiled apologetically as he stretched out his hand to help her up. Sakura smiled back and took his hand. Syaoran was getting stronger with all his training and he easily pulled Sakura up in no time. Sakura peered at Syaoran's bag which was lying on the ground. It was a pretty big one and looked rather heavy.

" Syaoran, what do you have in there ? "

" Clothes, my sword, some tailsman, rashinben, camera, rolls of films and toiletries. "

" Wow, that's an awful lot. "

" What about you ? "

" Clothes, camera, medicine and toiletries. "

" That's decent. "

" Yup, Otosan drew up some other checklist for me too. "

" So desu ka. "

Syaoran held hands with Sakura as they started their way to school together. Sakura loved the way Syaoran held her hand. It was always full of love and warmth and it made her feel very secure and at ease.

" Syaoran, how long were you waiting for me at the backyard ? "

" I think about 15 minutes. "

" Why ? "

" I wanted to come to school with you. I guess I just want to see you. "

" We see each other in school everyday ! "

" Yeah, but we're going on a trip together and I think it's a really special event. "

Sakura nodded silently and tightened her grip around his fingers. Syaoran had been very open with his feelings around her, as though he was afraid that he might never get to speak to her in this way again. Sakura couldn't blame him … after all … Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong eventually to take over his Clan. However, that was still a long way ahead in the future. Right now, they were contented to remain this way.

***

The school's basketball court was full of 2nd yr students all chattering at the top of their voices excitedly. The atmosphere was full of anticipation as students wonder how the trip would turn out to be. Many bagpacks were on the ground while huge bus coaches were parked in the school carparks awaiting for the departure time. Teachers were busily marking attendance of the numerous students and tagging colourful bags with the respective students' names.

Syaoran was standing in line with some of his guy friends and talking about the latest soccer news. Tomoyo and Sakura were standing amongst their usual group of girl friends and whispering about what could happen to them on the trip. Eriol was busily getting his class to stand in line while the teacher-in-charge marked their attendance.

" ALL RIGHT MINNA-SAN ! PAY ATTENTION TO THE INSTRUCTIONS ! "

A loud booming voice echoed through the speaker-phone as the noise died down. Soon, students were directed to their respective coaches and in a few minutes' time, they were all on their way to Kyoto !

***

Everyone was allocated a room number upon their arrival at the hotel where they would be staying in Kyoto. Tomoyo and Sakura were staying together as per requested while Syaoran and Eriol were in the same situation. However, both rooms were one storey away from each other.

" Syaoran, Eriol-kun, which floor are you guys on ?

" 18th … what about the two of you ? "

" 17th ! Oh geez, it was so close ! "

" Well Sakura-chan, be grateful that we're not too far away. "

" That's true. Well Tomoyo-chan, let's proceed to our room now. We'll come up and visit you guys later ! Jya mata ! "

With that, Sakura and Tomoyo walked away to their room while Eriol and Syaoran proceeded to theirs.

***

" Room 533 … room 533 … AH ! This is it ! "

Sakura hurriedly slotted the key and opened the door. The room was quite spacious with the basic decorations in it. There was a rotating TV on the table, 1 Queen-sized bed, 2 tables and chairs, a bathroom with a bathtub and showerhead, mirrors and a sink.

" Tomoyo-chan ! Isn't this just what we wanted ? It's great !! I wonder what the guys' side would be … "

" Hmm, the exact same layout isn't it ? "

" Err … yeah … hehheh … "

Sakura laughed sheepishly as she unpacked her stuffs slowly. Tomoyo was slowly surveying the surroundings from the window, looking for targets to video-record. Satisfied with that she saw, she turned back around and unpacked her belongings as well. It was almost 9 pm and they were told to gather in the main lobby tomorrow at 7 am. 

" Tomoyo-chan, after we're done with packing … let's visit the guys all right ? "

" Sure Sakura-chan … "

Tomoyo smiled as she carefully took out her camcorder and placed it on the table. Sakura hummed a little tune to herself as she placed her belongings on the table.

***

" I never thought that you would agree to share a room with me Syaoran-kun. "

" Things change Eriol-kun. "

" I suppose so. You've changed a lot after you returned from Hong Kong. "

" I know. I could sense it in me too. However, I believe it's for the best anyway. "

Syaoran and Eriol were also unpacking in their room and both exchanged little words. However, they were uncannily comfortable in each other's presence. Eriol noticed that Syaoran was clutching to a teddy bear with a certain feeling as he placed it on the table. Eriol smiled, remembering the meaning it brought to Syaoran. 

As both of them finished unpacking, Eriol flipped on the TV with the remote control and sat down in his chair. Syaoran tucked himself into the bed and started watching too. However, his attention shifted to Eriol soon.

" Eriol-kun … may I ask you something rather personal ? "

" Sure. "

" Are you … by any way … erm … interested in Tomoyo-san ? "

" I think so. "

Syaoran was astonished by Eriol's frank answer and was at a loss on how to respond. Eriol smiled at Syaoran's flustered face and decided to help him out of it.

" Well, I was pretty surprised why my heart chose her. We were not really close anyway to begin with. After I left Japan, my mind was weirdly filled with images of her. She wasn't very energetic, chatty or an attention-seeker … however she was still beautiful in her own way. I'm not sure why she had never been dating another guy. When I decided to return to Japan, it was mostly to seek the true intentions of my heart. I was a little confused, something which I had not felt for a long time. When I saw her again, I think my heart found its answer. In fact, I knew it was brimming there … I had merely ignored it. "

Eriol looked serious as he confessed to Syaoran, all the time looking out of the window. Syaoran stared at him, impressed and in awe. He had also chosen a difficult route by confessing to Sakura that he liked her and was left in doubt whether Sakura would reject him. He had returned to Japan with a very confused heart, wondering whether Sakura was still waiting for him. When Sakura lovingly looked into his eyes, full of happy tears, Syaoran told himself that all was worth it. He had returned to Japan for a worthy cause. Every day spent with Sakura was a day spent in heaven seemingly. 

RING ! RING !

Eriol walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

" Hai, Eriol speaking. Oh, Sakura-san ? Yes, we're in our room. No, we aren't doing anything. Sure, you can come down anytime you wish. All right, see you then. "

Eriol put down the receiver and looked over at Syaoran, who had already pounced out of the bed and hurried to comb his hair again. Eriol smiled and smoothed out his clothes. A few minutes later, a soft knock was heard on the door.

Eriol opened it and was surprised to see Sakura standing alone in the doorway. Sakura smiled happily as she stroded into the room with a cheerful step.

" Eriol-san, why don't you go upstairs to my room ? Tomoyo-chan is there and she will accompany you while I need to have some time alone with Syaoran … onegai shimasu ?! "

" Ah … so desu ka … hai ~ hai ~ ! "

Eriol smiled almost wickedly and bowed in farewell. He took the room key and closed the door softly behind him. Syaoran stared at the commotion and looked wonderingly at Sakura, who was starting to giggle under her breath.

" What's going on Sakura ? "

" Well, I decided that we should get some time alone together ! Anyway, don't you think this is also a good idea to let Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan get to know each other better ? "

" I didn't know you were so scheming ! "

Syaoran exclaimed in mock surprise as Sakura happily bounced on the bed. She laughed lightly and Syaoran had a fleeting thought that they sounded like tinkling bells. 

" I'm so glad that we're all here together Syaoran. "

" So am I … and I'm even more thankful for the fact that we're here now … together. "

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and lovingly wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura could breathe in the intoxicating scent of Syaoran as she nuzzled against his chest. She gave a small sigh as she let her head rest in a particular comfortable spot. Syaoran let his hands land onto her waist as he kissed her head lightly. 

" Syaoran ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Have you ever wondered what our future would be ? "

" Our future ? Hmm … "

Sakura lifted her head off from his chest and Syaoran felt a temporary disappointment as the warmth disappeared from his body. 

" Ne Syaoran ? "

" Why do you ask ? "

Sakura looked thoughtful as she bit her lip and tilted her head as though she was in deep thought. Syaoran thought she looked really cute though. As he made another move to hug her again, Sakura suddenly banged her fist into her hand and a lightbulb flashed some distance away from her head, causing Syaoran to sweatdrop.

" I want to be prepared in case if you should leave me again Syaoran. I know you told me you have commitments back in Hong Kong. I guess I should be mentally prepared huh. "

" Don't be silly Sakura. You know no commitments could take me away from you. "

" I know, but this concerns your Clan. I know you care about me but I know exactly what responsibilities you shoulder back there. "

Syaoran looked at Sakura seriously for a long time, causing Sakura to tense up a little. It had been a long time since Syaoran had eyed Sakura like this. He used to do so all the time when he first arrived in Japan to compete for the Clow Cards but Sakura was now so used to his lovingness that she was becoming unaccustomed to his seriousness. 

" Well, if things come to that … would you come with me to Hong Kong ? "

" Hoe ?! "

Sakura almost fell out of the bed as she heard Syaoran's suggestion. 

" Marry me and come with me to Hong Kong. You could still live your life there. "

" Demo … I'll have to … I'll have to give up everything here in Japan … wouldn't I ? "

Syaoran looked away for a while and seemed to be possessing some thoughts. Sakura bit her nails as she waited for Syaoran's answer.

" Wakarimashita, I am indeed asking too much from you. Then maybe I'll give up my position to the next available candidate. After that, I'll get some decent job with a degree of my liking and stay with you in Japan. "

" Syaoran … ! "

Sakura was very shocked at the suggestion but she was thoroughly touched. However, her sense of righteousness came rushing to her at this point.

[ If Syaoran is willing to sacrifice everything to be with me, why can't I do the same ?? ]

" No way Syaoran ! If you can do this for me, I can do the same for you too ! "

Sakura looked adamantly at Syaoran, causing Syaoran to open his mouth in surprise. He knew how sad Sakura would be if she were to give up everything to come with him. He smiled almost gratefully at her thoughtfulness and thanked the Gods silently for letting him love such an angel.

" Sakura … domo arigato … "

Syaoran carefully arranged Sakura's bangs so that they were not blocking her face. Then, he moved in slowly to kiss her. They had kissed many times and this time was not an exception. As they enjoyed their kiss, Syaoran's hands wrapped around tightly over Sakura's waist and he carefully laid Sakura down onto the bed. 

***

KNOCK ! KNOCK !

" Hai, dozo ! "

Eriol opened the door softly as he peeked in after hearing Tomoyo greet him. He found her seating in her chair brushing her hair. 

" I'm sorry if I am disturbing you Tomoyo-san. "

" Don't be Eriol-kun. Have a sit anywhere you fancy. I'll get you a cup of water. "

" Arigato. "

Eriol sat down on the edge of the bed as Tomoyo walked up towards the kettle on the other table where Sakura's things were. Eriol watched Tomoyo as she was pouring the water with a certain elegance. No matter how many times he tried to dismiss her image in his mind, it'll come back with a certain vengence, enough to knock him off his feet.

" Hai Eriol-kun, here you go. "

Tomoyo broke his train of thoughts with a steaming hot cup as he smiled and took it carefully. However, he almost lost his cool when his fingers brushed against hers. Tomoyo seemed to realise that he had almost froze but she made no attempt to acknowledge it. She merely smiled and walked back to her chair. 

Eriol sipped from the cup, his mind full of thoughts. Could this be a good time to let her know his feelings ? Would it be too sudden ? He casted a sideway glance towards her and let his eyes run her down. 

[ She had grown up so much … she's so totally different from the time I left Japan ]

Eriol noticed how womanly she had become, with her long black-raven ravishing hair, dark liquid eyes, fair skin and lovely curves. It was almost like a living art. How could he not have noticed her earlier ? He did not have any other feelings towards Sakura besides the interest in her sealing the Clow Cards. However, he had totally been oblivious of Tomoyo's presence … until he returned again … to double-check his feelings.

" Eriol-kun ? Is there something on my face ? "

" Huh ? "

" Well … you've been staring at me for quite some time. "

" I … I was ? "

Tomoyo giggled under her breath as she noticed Eriol's face full of confusion and maybe even embarrassment. It could probably be her very first time catching Eriol's expressions like that ! In fact, he was almost kawaii. Eriol muttered his apologies as he continued sipping his drink. Tomoyo took some time to survey her friend.

[ Eriol-san, what do you think of me ? ]

Tomoyo had realised that Eriol was spending more time talking to her and casting looks at her more than ever … especially after he returned again. She was not totally clueless like Sakura and she knew what the hints were. She had persuaded herself that Eriol was just being merely polite but his actions seemed speak otherwise. She was confused now. How could she tell him what she was thinking ? 

There was some awkward silence between the two as both were busy gathering their thoughts. 

***

" Sakura, do you want to sleep early ? We have an early day tomorrow. "

" Hmm, I don't know. What do you think ? "

Syaoran and Sakura were both lying on the bed, locked in each other's embrace. Sakura's hair was now much longer in length and some of them were sprawled across the bed, making her look more beautiful. Syaoran nuzzled against her forehead and sighed.

" Well, to be honest … why don't we swtich rooms ? We share one, they share one …"

" NANI ?! "

Sakura almost sprang up, causing Syaoran to stare at her in surprise. Sakura blushed deep red at Syaoran's suggestion. She quickly turned around and big droplets of sweat started emitting from her head. Syaoran continued lying there, smiling at her reaction. He didn't mean to try to do anything funny to her by that suggestion but he was quite amused that Sakura could actually think that he wanted to bring their relationship up to another step. After all, wasn't Sakura supposed to be quite clueless with regards to such matters ?

" Doshita no anata ? "

Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran cheekily addressed her " anata ". She seemed to have goosebumps electrifying her body and she robotically turned her head around to look at Syaoran. He continued looking at her expectantly and she smiled almost forcefully, with a big sweatdrop forming behind her head.

" Heh heh … ano … Syaoran … you didn't exactly mean that right ? "

" What do you think ? "

" But … but … Sensei will scream if she knows of our arrangement ! "

" I'm asking YOU Sakura … "

" Me ?! Me ??! "

Sakura almost squeaked in reply, causing Syaoran to smile uncontrollably. He really thought that Sakura looked really kawaii when she was flustered. 

[ She really hasn't changed much ]

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Sakura to gasp exaggeratingly. He pretended to look possessed and started to kiss her neck. Sakura yelped and screamed almost loudly. Syaoran retreated and looked at her with a big grin. As Sakura stared at him, he started to laugh out loud uncontrollably and it got so bad, he doubled over and rolled on the bed. 

" S .. Y .. A .. O .. R .. A .. N .. "

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously at the laughing figure and she doved for his sides, poking him relentlessly. Syaoran laughed even harder as he tried to dodge her attacks but Sakura had him firmly pinned down. 

" This should teach you to make fun of me ! "

Sakura also started laughing as both of them started playing eventually. Suddenly, Syaoran regained his control and grabbed both Sakura's hands. 

" Huh ? "

Syaoran pulled her down towards him, sealing her with his lips with lightning speed. Sakura sighed softly as she laid down gently on his body. As they broke the kiss after a while, Syaoran smiled at her as she smiled back, almost blushing by the closeness they were sharing.

" So, what do you think of my earlier suggestion ? "

***

" Eriol-kun, it's getting quite late now. Do you think it's time to retire to bed ? "

" I … I guess so. "

Tomoyo and Eriol were both watching a boring programme on television since the silence was too much to bear. Both were keeping their eyes peeled on the TV for dear life since they were rather embarrassed to be seen looking at the other party. 

As Eriol stood up to leave, Tomoyo also stood up and opened the door for him. Eriol bid her farewell quietly and started to walk down the corridor. Tomoyo shut the door gently behind her and sighed sadly.

[ I missed such a good chance to have a talk with him. Sakura's intentions were wasted. She would be quite angry with me wouldn't she ? ]

As Tomoyo started to prepare for bed, she noticed a hotel key lying on the table.

[ Eriol-kun left his key ! ]

Tomoyo grabbed the key and hers and rushed out of her room, running after Eriol.

" Eriol-kun ! "

Eriol was walking back by himself, cursing silently at his lack of courage. The evening had ended up on such a sad note and he wondered when he would ever get an opportunity to be alone with her again. Suddenly, he heard Tomoyo's voice down the corridor. 

" What ? "

" Eriol-kun, you … * gasp * … forgot your … * gasp * … key … "

" Oh … sumimasen ! "

Eriol took the key from her hands and smiled apologetically. Tomoyo looked at him smiling and was a little reluctant to turn around and walk back to her room. Eriol was quick to notice and his courage started seeping in.

" Tomoyo-san … "

Eriol grabbed her arm on an impulse and pulled her near to him, hugging her as she fell into his arms, her long hair flying as she landed onto him.

" E … Eriol-kun ? "

" I'm sorry if you find this sudden, but … but … "

" Eriol-kun, don't worry. I understand … "

At this point, a surprised Eriol released her and looked wonderingly into her eyes. She seemed to be smiling mischieviously. 

" I … I feel the same for you … "

" You really do ? "

Tomoyo nodded in reply and she looked at the floor. 

" I don't know why Eriol-kun. When you returned to Japan last year, something tugged at my heart. Whenever I saw you, I felt really queer. Whenever you looked at me, I felt so self-conscious. I wondered whether I was making it up … but you seemed to be looking at me more often than usual … I went home everyday thinking about you. I looked at Sakura and Syaoran who were both so happy with each other and I thought I was happy and contented too. I thought as long as Sakura was happy, I had found happiness through her too. However, I am seriously doubting my own feelings. I … I … "

Eriol hushed her as he hugged her again. 

" Tomoyo-san, don't speak anymore. I've heard all the things which I wanted to hear from you and it's more than enough. Come, let us get back to the room again. It's cold here. "

***


	3. An Ackward Situation for S+S

****

A School Excursion

Chapter 3

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

****

~ *** ~

Sakura was busily giving Syaoran her Sakura-is-angry-and-will-keep-poking-you-until-you-scream-for-mercy finger attacks when the hotel phone rang. Syaoran who was exhausted from dodging and laughing from the ticklist attacks sprang up immediately and ran for the phone, leaving Sakura on the bed glaring at him.

" Syaoran speaking … * cough * … who's that on the phone ? … * cough * … "

" Err, Syaoran-kun ? Daijobu ? "

" Yeah Eriol-kun, I was just … erm … being attacked at the moment … * chuckle * … "

At this point, Sakura threw her pillow at him which Syaoran easily ducked. 

" Oh, sounds like the both of you are having fun. "

" Indeed, wanna join us ? "

" No, not tonight. Well, Tomoyo and I have something to do. "

" Tomoyo ?? "

Syaoran noticed that Eriol had dropped the polite term Tomoyo-SAN and had called her Tomoyo now. 

[ It only means … AH … ! ]

" Hey Eriol buddy, is there something you're not telling me ? "

" I'll fill you in soon, Syaoran. Have a good night … "

" Chotto matte yo ! What do you mean by that !? Aren't … aren't you leaving Sakura and Tomoyo's room ? You need to come back and sleep ! "

" Change of plans, my innocent descendant … I have some serious plans here. "

Syaoran swore he could almost hear Eriol grin over the other end before a polite click ended their conversation. Syaoran looked at the receiver for a while and narrowed his eyes. Trust his ancestor to do something right on the spot with no warning. 

" Syaoran ? Is Eriol-kun asking you to go back ? "

" No, on the contrary, he's staying put in your room. "

" HOE ?!! Doshite ? What's happening ? "

Syaoran gave a sigh and walked over to the confused Sakura who had many big question marks forming over her head. 

" Well now Sakura, your plan has worked perfectly. Makes any sense now ? "

" My plan ? Hmm … hmm … hmmmmmm … "

Syaoran looked at Sakura patiently as he could actually see that Sakura's brain was working. He was especially patient to Sakura, and only to her. 

" AHHHH !! I get it ! Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are now more than friends right ? They've gotten together just as I wanted them to be isn't it ?!! Oh geez … what a happy day … and it's only our very first night ! Wow, I'm really good at this. "

Sakura jumped out of the bed and started a little dance on the floor. Syaoran sweatdropped in a corner but he remained smiling. 

" So now we've got 2 couples don't we ? Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, Syaoran and me ! "

" Hai … but we have a little problem. "

Sakura suddenly looked serious as she stopped her dance and walked over to Syaoran quickly. As she sat down, she peered into Syaoran's eyes and waited.

" Well, Eriol-kun is erm … like I said … staying put in your room. "

" Yup ? "

" So you'll have to stay here. "

" Oh … oh … okay … "

There was a sudden silence as the situation finally hit them. Syaoran felt a little fidgety as he tried to look away from Sakura's eyes. He was only joking earlier but well … it seemed that it had really come true. 

[ Geez, don't tell me Eriol-kun did this to me again … someone should take away his powers … completely … he really likes putting me in awkward situations huh ]

" Syaoran ? Are you listening to me ? "

" Huh ? I'm sorry, I kinda drifted off … what were you saying ? "

" I don't have a choice anyway. Do you want to share the bed ? "

Syaoran flushed deep red as smoke emerged from his head and ears. Sakura chuckled a little, since his reaction was really nostalgic. She remembered how he would blush at the slightest notice when they were younger. Sometimes it was because of Yukito-san, sometimes it was what she said, sometimes it was what Tomoyo-chan had teased him about, sometimes it was what Eriol-kun had mentioned to him …

" Ano … me ? Share … share … share the bed ? "

Syaoran was choking on his own words as he looked hard at his fingers. Sakura decided that if she nodded, Syaoran wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

" Hai Syaoran, I trust that you won't do anything anyway. You're the last person whom I'll ever distrust in my whole life. "

Syaoran looked up quickly, his eyes showing surprise and shock. Sakura smiled back and walked towards a table, taking down her hairpins and accessories. Syaoran looked on silently, wondering …

[ Wow, it's like as if we're married and we're going to bed on a very normal night ]

Syaoran blushed again at his thoughts and he hurriedly shuffled towards his table to drink a cup of water, trying to stop himself from quaking. 

[ What am I so worried about anyway ?! ]

Syaoran closed his eyes for a short while before deciding that he was calm enough. Unfortunately, when he turned around, Sakura was standing at the edge of the bed waiting for him. 

[ GULP ! ]

Syaoran turned beet red again as he walked mechanically towards her, eyes perpetually glued to the floor as though he had lost a Clow Card somewhere. 

" Syaoran ? You look very pale … "

" P … p … pale ? N … no … I … I'm … fine ! "

Sakura almost laughed out loud but she bit her lip down. Laughing at Syaoran now would only serve to put him in a more flustered situation. 

[ I guess only Syaoran would behave this way if his girlfriend tells him that she didn't mind sharing a bed with him. Kawaii ! ]

Sakura smiled silently as she flicked off the lights and nonchalently snuggled into the left side of the bed. As she tossed on her side to sleep, she could hear Syaoran getting in too. Suddenly, she felt a little excited and scared. This was her first time sleeping literally with a guy, and it was Syaoran thankfully. Although they were not going to do anything except close their eyes and sleep, the thought was still very invigorating.

As she turned around to face Syaoran after a while, she saw Syaoran lying face-up rigidly, eyes wide open. She chuckled again in the dark and this caught Syaoran's attention.

" You … you're … not … asleep ? "

" No, and you're definitely not going to be able to sleep if you're so tensed up. "

" Who … who's tensed up !? "

" You. "

" Am not. "

" Only you know. Is this idea very bad ? I'll go sleep on the table if you're so uncomfortable. I'm okay with that since sometimes I'll just nod onto my table during revision. I have a lot of practice. "

" And you sound so proud about that ? Nodding your head off during revision ? Haha … "

Sakura was glad that her joke managed to get Syaoran to lighten up. It was a rather cold night in Kyoto and she knew that Syaoran would probably sleep somewhere else instead. She had to keep him warm and she didn't mind having him share a bed at all. 

" Syaoran, are you really uncomfortable ? "

Sakura blushed a little when Syaoran suddenly turned around and faced her in the dark. Even without light, he looked seriously handsome. His light brown hair framed his sharp features beautifully and his matching hazel-brown eyes seemed to swallow Sakura up. 

" No, I'm just very honoured that you allowed me to share a bed. You could have asked me to sleep somewhere else. "

" I can't do that ! It's cold now and I don't want you to catch a flu bug or something horrid. Furthermore, it's a school trip and we're here to enjoy ourselves ! "

Sakura had a tendency to hug Syaoran whenever she got too emotional and forgetting the situation they were in, she instinctively grabbed Syaoran which caused the poor fellow to blush so deep red that anyone would have thought he was in danger of exploding. 

" Syaoran ? D … daijobu ?! "

***

" Eriol, I don't know what to say now but I feel so much at ease after our little confessions. It feels so liberating ! "

" I hope you didn't have it all taped down … "

Tomoyo slapped her forehead and looked visibly despaired as the idea struck her. Eriol sighed with relief. 

[ Phew, it means that she didn't ]

" Oh Eriol, you SHOULD have reminded me ! "

" Ah, not that I wanted to anyway. "

Eriol smiled gently as he pulled her close to him. Tomoyo wasn't used to being so close to a guy's presence but she knew she liked being in Eriol's embrace. As she placed her head on his chest, she could hear Eriol sigh silently.

" Eriol, why … why me ? "

" Isn't it obvious ? You see an angel whenever you look into your mirror everyday don't you ? I fell in love with this angel. I decided to take my chances and flew back to see her. "

Tomoyo blushed a little at Eriol's description of her and was at a loss on what to say. After all, no guys had ever directly talked to her in this way before. There were some really obnoxious ones whom even Sakura had looked on in despair but hearing such poetic phrases coming from Eriol were just simply marvellous. 

[ So this is what they called LOVE, thank you Kami-sama for letting me find it ]

" So you won't be returning to your room tonight ? "

" No, I want to see more of you. "

" You can still look at me tomorrow. "

" Tonight is a special night, it's the night which we confessed our true feelings. Shouldn't we remember it in a very unique way ? "

" How so ? "

" Whichever way you want to, Tomoyo. "

Eriol released Tomoyo slowly as she looked up at him. She smiled lovingly as she closed her eyes expectantly, as though she knew what was coming. Eriol breathed in once before closing in …

***

Syaoran was fully relaxed as he had his hands wrapped lazily around Sakura's waist while Sakura was snuggled comfortably against Syaoran. He had been very scared but Sakura was good at coaxing people and it succeeded against him. He decided that he liked the idea of the warm figure lying beside him and couldn't stop smiling blissfully. 

" Syaoran ? "

" Hmm ? "

" What do you think the both of them are doing now ? "

" Probably the same as us … and sleeping soundly I guess. "

" Tomoyo doesn't sleep so easily unless she's really tired. "

" Really ? Then she's probably … erm … making out with Eriol … "

Syaoran yelped a little as Sakura pinched him in response.

" Hey ! I was just joking ! "

" Well, Tomoyo won't anyway. "

" Why are you so sure ? "

" Because I'm her best tomodachi, that's why ! "

" But she's a woman, Eriol's a man … it's inevitable you know. Besides, it's only making out, I'm not saying that they're going to do … well … you know … "

Syaoran started to blush again and Sakura could actually see it in the dark. She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. 

" They probably are thinking of the same thing about us right now. "

" Uh huh. Unfortunately we aren't doing anything so exciting. "

" HEY ! We're already lying in each other's arms … what else do you expect ? "

" I didn't imply anything ! "

Syaoran and Sakura glared at each other for a while before bursting into laughter in unison. Sakura was glad that Syaoran was now much more easy-going and cheerful as compared to his early days with her. He was always full of love for her, ready to knock her off her feet, make her swoon with lovey-dovey stuffs … 

[ I'm so lucky to be Syaoran's object of affection ]

Syaoran had already stopped laughing and was eyeing Sakura as she started to daydream. He smiled to himself and wondered why Sakura loved him in return. He had even thought that Sakura probably accepted him because of pitiness or out of duty. However, such thoughts were banished when he looked into Sakura's eyes. They were bright and cheerful, but they were much more brilliant whenever she saw him. Her smile seemed to look more beautiful whenever she smiled at him, her entire person seemed to jump with joy whenever he was near. 

[ Sakura, thank you for everything … ]

He hugged her near to him again and they started to doze off into their respective dreams, locked in an embrace.

***

" Eriol … "

" Did you like that Tomoyo ? "

" Uh huh ! "

Tomoyo nodded happily as Eriol released them from the spell he had woven when their lips met. It seemed to them that time had stopped from that moment on and Tomoyo's entire soul was concentrating on her lips … the other person's lips … his hands on her waist … his scent overwhelming her … 

[ That was some kiss ! ]

" I could just do this with you for the rest of my life willingly. "

Tomoyo giggled under her breath at Eriol's comment as she walked over to get another cup of water for Eriol. She placed her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes, savouring the moment again as she poured the water into the cup absent-mindedly.

" Tomoyo ? Can I stay here tonight ? "

" Heh ? "

" I think Syaoran and Sakura had already retired to bed. "

" BED ?!! "

" Hai. "

" I … I didn't know their relationship was at THAT stage … "

" No no Tomoyo … they're not that bold ! I meant they were probably sleeping already, on the same bed but nothing else. "

" Ahh … so desu ka … "

Tomoyo passed the cup over to Eriol and smiled thoughtfully at him. She nodded almost to herself but Eriol knew she was agreeing to the arrangement.

" So I suppose we're going to be in the same situation as them ? "

Tomoyo asked sweetly as she slowly pulled off some of the clips that were holding strands of her hair. Eriol watched, almost in a trance, forgetting to answer.

" Eriol ? "

" H … huh ? "

" Oh never mind … "

Author's Notes :

Hmm, I know I'm beating around the bush a little. ^__^ The next chapter would be their first day in Kyoto and how the new budding relationship of E+T would become. S+S would find themselves in a situation when they meet a stranger on the streets ! Thanks for the reviews too ! I've placed the english translations for my usage of japanese terms below for those who don't understand as well. I hope it helps !! 

Please continue reviewing neh ?

Translation :

Daijobu = are you all right ? 

Chotto matte yo = wait a minute ! The " yo " is an exclamation.

Hoe = Sakura's favourite exclamation noun

Doshite = why ?

Ano = Japanese's way of saying … erm … 

Kawaii = cute

Kami-sama = God

Tomodachi = friend

So desu ka = I see


	4. A Trip Back in Time ?

****

A School Excursion

Chapter 4

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

****

~ *** ~

" The class representor will be in charge of counting the number of people in your respective classes before and after every event. Report to your senseis if anyone is missing. Take care of all your belongings … "

Takayo-sensei was busy giving out instructions to a rowdy humongous crowd of Year 2s as they noisily assembled in the hotel car park where coaches were waiting to bring them to their destinations. 

The scene focused from the noisy group to two particular individuals, Syaoran and Sakura. They were lining up in their class line, waiting for their class representor Makino to finish her head count of everyone. 

Syaoran was dressed in the school's formal uniform like everybody else. It was a black long-sleeved collared shirt with a plain white tie. Their jacket was a white suit with gold buttons and cuffs. His pants were also white and he wore black shoes as was demanded by the school attire rules. He had sprouted in height and was amongst the tallest guys in his class. At this point, Syaoran yawned lazily and rummaged a hand through his light-brown hair. 

" Syaoran, you've messed up your hair again. "

Sakura was standing beside him, lightly chiding him. She had doned on the school's formal uniform as well and everything was similar to Syaoran's except that she had a long white pleated skirt right above her knees. Her white socks came up below her knees and she had black shoes to complete the attire. 

[ She sure looks nice in whatever she's wearing … even though it's the school uniform ]

Syaoran complimented her silently as he smiled at Sakura, forgetting his hair for the moment. Sakura pouted a little before whipping out a comb and started brushing it for him. There was a giggle from behind and Sakura stopped and turned around.

" Tomoyo-chan ! Ohayo gozaimasu !! "

Sakura shoved the comb into Syaoran's hands before flinging herself onto her best friend. Tomoyo laughed as she caught Sakura in her arms. Syaoran sighed to himself silently before combing his hair himself. 

" Tomoyo-chan ! How was yesterday nigh … ooph ! "

Sakura found Tomoyo's handkerchief in her mouth for a few minutes before Tomoyo carefully removed it, her eyes darting around them as she did so. 

" Careful Sakura, we don't want the others to know about our arrangement … "

Tomoyo whispered dangerously to Sakura who gasped and nodded her head quickly. Trust her to forget about it completely !

" Anyway, it was great ! Eriol and I are officially dating now. What did you and Syaoran do yesterday night huh ? "

" Hahahaha … ahhh … we slept together … BUT NOT what you are thinking !! "

Sakura hurriedly assured her as Tomoyo had a meaningful glint in her eyes. She laughed and nodded understandingly. 

" I presumed so anyway. I can trust you with Li-kun … "

" What about you and Eriol-kun ? "

" We did the same as you … but we merely slept without much physical contact. "

" Wow, that's weird. "

" It's not really. I mean, we only just realised we had feelings for each other LAST NIGHT. It would be really weird IF we were to start … erm … doing things couples do already. "

" Hoe ? "

" Okay … when did you and Li-kun actually kiss after knowing each other's feelings ? Or after you guys started dating ? "

" Hmm, it took Syaoran some time to muster up his courage. I guess about … 1 or 2 months later ? "

" Now you get my point ? "

" But … but Syaoran always blushed horribly whenever he tried to touch me initially. He's different from the other guys ! He's awfully shy. I'm sure Eriol-kun would be much braver. "

" I don't know … but that's not my foremost concern. Right now, I'm just grateful that Eriol and I are open with our feelings … finally … "

Tomoyo closed her eyes and seemed to be enjoying some happy thoughts in her mind. Sakura smiled warmly at her friend and she found tears welling up in her eyes. Brushing them quickly before Tomoyo realised it, she hugged a surprised Tomoyo. 

" Yokatta desu ne Tomoyo-chan … "

" Sa … Sakura … "

Tomoyo returned the hug and nodded her head silently in agreement. 

***

Syaoran was chatting with a friend about the events lined up for them when Eriol motioned for him to come over. Syaoran frowned a little before excusing himself. As he strolled over, he was a little surprised to see that Eriol was smiling widely, something which he thought he wouldn't see in a thousand years.

" Nan da Eriol ? "

" I just wanted to tell you what I promised to tell you last night over the phone. "

" Oh, that so-called serious matter ? It was really polite of you to hang up before I even said anything. Some ancestor you are. "

Syaoran was sounding rather cynical but he was already smiling as he could feel Eriol's happiness radiating from him. It seemed to be contagious.

" Yeah, Tomoyo and I are officially a couple. Goodness, I wondered why I waited for so long before coming out clean with my feelings. We wouldn't have wasted so much time isn't it ? "

" But it's better late than never. "

Eriol nodded and he took out his glasses, another gesture which Syaoran thought he would never see in a million years. He looked up into the sky as his expression turned serious. They remained silent for a while, as the noise created by the batch behind them continued. After some time, Eriol looked down again and stared at Syaoran, who looked back, almost fearfully. It had been a long time since Eriol used such a " look " on him.

" Syaoran, have you ever wondered how long this will last ? For the rest of our lives ? Or only just for today … ? "

Eriol looked right into the chiselled brown eyes of Syaoran who regarded him in a very confused way. His mouth opened but no words came out. Eriol merely smiled without intending to answer and placed his glasses on again. He continued smiling as he nodded in a farewell gesture at Syaoran and started walking back towards his class.

Syaoran stared silently behind his ancestor, his mind racing quickly. He could never decipher what Eriol was really thinking. One minute it seemed that he had finally decided to throw away the mask he was wearing and become a down-to-earth high school student and the next minute he would start acting like Clow Reed, furnishing riddles everywhere.

[ Eriol … ]

Syaoran looked at him as he started chatting politely with his classmates. Eriol looked very stunning in the school uniform and he was aware of the many longing glances thrown towards Eriol by the school girls. He wasn't really bothered by that … he was just wondering why he chose Tomoyo among all of them. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, and he couldn't help but wonder whether that could be a link towards his choice. 

[ Why did he say that to me ? Was he trying to prepare me for something ? Or … or am I thinking too much ? ]

Syaoran closed his eyes and realised that he was having a slight headache. He re-opened them again and saw Sakura running towards him. 

" Syaoran, daijobu ? "

" Hai … what's wrong ? "

" What's wrong !? You were staring into space for a long while over here. Are you okay ? What … what did Eriol-kun tell you ? Syaoran, you … you know you can tell me. "

Sakura's voice seemed to be begging for answers as she held his hands tightly. Sakura couldn't bear the painful glimmer in Syaoran's eyes. It would appear whenever he was troubled. Sometimes he would keep some matters to himself and that hurt her a lot.

" Eriol told me something about the current situation now. I didn't know how to answer him. Maybe I am thinking too much for my own good. "

" But … "

" OKAY MINNA-SAN ! IT'S TIME TO BOARD THE COACHES ! "

Syaoran smiled and held Sakura's hand as he pulled her towards their coach. 

" I'll let you in with the details later. "

***

" Eriol, what exactly did you tell Li-kun ? Sakura-chan was so worried that she had to run to him in the middle of our conversation. You know, you really shouldn't tease those two too much. "

" Shinpai shimasu Tomoyo. It was just a comment. "

" Honto ? "

" I never lie … and I'll never ever lie especially to YOU. "

Eriol had swopped seats with a student from Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran's class so that he could sit with her in the coach. Tomoyo looked at him a little doubtfully but decided to trust him and nodded her head. She dug through her bag for a small box of biscuits and started to munch through them, while offering Eriol some. Eriol had his hand over Tomoyo's shoulder as he took one. This caught the attention of the other students.

" HEY Eriol ! I didn't know you were dating Tomoyo-san ! "

" They're dating ?! "

" Since when ? "

" Eriol is on OUR coach ? "

" Tomoyo … you're so bad … why didn't you tell us ?! "

" Wow, Tomoyo's really lucky to snitch such a guy … "

" They're perfect for each other neh ? "

The onslaught of comments were almost overwhelming and it would definitely make Syaoran and Sakura blush terribly if they were in their situation. However, Eriol and Tomoyo were awfully calm and merely smiled politely all through.

" Syaoran, they ARE made for each other. Look at them ! They're so seriously alike. "

" Yeah, birds of a feather flock together. "

" If I were Tomoyo, I'll wish I could dig a hole and put my head there. "

" Absolutely, look at how calm Eriol is … this is weird. "

At this point, Sakura looked at Syaoran and blushed, realising how alike the both of them were too. Syaoran seemed to catch on and he fiddled with a stray lock of Sakura's hair lovingly, to hide his embarrassment. 

***

" All right everybody ! We've reached our first destination place and … "

The 2nd year students had disembarked from their coaches and were ooh-ing and aah-ing the beautiful scenery which spread endlessly across the plains. Syaoran and Sakura were caught breathless by the splendour of it all. As they held hands, they started to walk around after the sensei finished his instructions. They were to assemble back at the same spot in 2 hours' time. Syaoran took a glimpse of his watch and then started to take out his camera. Sakura was busy glomping down on all the kawaii and kireii stuffs she could see. 

Eriol and Tomoyo were strolling side-by-side by a pebbled path which went round a white marble fountain. Tomoyo was armed with her ever-ready camcorder and she was busy taping down Eriol and the scenery. Eriol laughed whenever Tomoyo stumbled upon some beautiful scenery and started taping it down excitedly with a happy yell. Many of the other students were spilled everywhere, shouting and screaming, talking and whispering, sitting and walking. 

The 4 of them finally walked onto each other's path and took lots of foursome photographs. Tomoyo certainly didn't waste much time setting up her camcorder to videotape the 4 of them in action. They went to many other places consecutively and it was already 5:30 pm when they were finally done with the day's events. They found themselves assembled again in the hotel lobby, waiting for further announcements.

" All right, it's 5:30 pm now and we're all done for the day. It's now free time and everyone can go wherever they wish to go. However, I stress that they must be accompanied by one other student. You may grab your dinner in the hotel café or in the streets outside but I STRESS that everyone MUST be back in their hotel rooms by 8pm and no later. We will be doing random spot checks and anyone who's caught flouting the rules will be grounded. Did I make myself clear ? "

There was a chorus of 'Hai's as the sensei nodded his head dismissively. The students started scattering slowly as everyone walked in different directions. The foursome looked at each other, wondering what their plans would be.

" Ne, I'm a bit hungry. "

Sakura massaged her tummy as she voiced out her concern. The other 3 smiled exasperatingly at her and Syaoran even managed to stifle a smirk. 

" Hmm, Sakura-chan, what would you like to have ? "

" Anything ! "

Tomoyo started to think as Eriol looked around for the hotel's café. Syaoran tapped his feet impatiently and coughed a little, catching their attention.

" Why don't we explore this neighbourhood and in the meantime get something for all of us to eat ? I don't have a chance to sample Kyoto's specialities all the time and eating hotel food is something I get to do most of the times on my trips. "

The other 3 nodded almost immediately so Syaoran started to walk out of the hotel lobby, leading them. Sakura started rummaging through her bag, looking for her wallet. Eriol and Tomoyo started chatting about the scenery they had seen. Just then, Tomoyo noticed something glittering on the ground and stopped to inspect it. Eriol stopped in his tracks as well and waited for her patiently. 

[ Oh, it's just a discarded thimble. I thought it was a penny ]

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she stood up again. Eriol was looking at her wonderingly as Tomoyo smiled sheepishly at him and motioned for him to go. Unfortunately, when they turned their attention to the streets in front of them, Syaoran and Sakura had disappeared.

" Eh ?! How in the world did they disappear SO quickly ? "

Tomoyo exclaimed in pure surprise as she looked right and left for traces of the duo. 

[ Hmm, okashii desu. This is going to be really interesting ]

Eriol smiled almost knowingly as he adjusted his glasses and regarded the empty streets again. Without missing a beat, he closed his eyes and a faint white light started surrounding him. Tomoyo retreated a few steps from the pavement onto the road, her eyes showing confusion and fear.

[ Doshite ? Why is Eriol summoning his powers ? I thought … I thought he wasn't … ?? ]

The tall figure opened his eyes again and a small key started swirling in front of him. With a look of deep concentration on his handsome face, he started to chant the all-too-familiar activation spell.

" … release … ! "

The golden glittering staff formed soundlessly from the key and he grabbed it smoothly. The winds started dying down as the spell completed its course. Tomoyo stood there, frozen with conflicting thoughts. Her hair was settling down into their original position from the wind caused and she had clasped her hands together, looking hurt.

Eriol's eyes turned emotional as he walked towards her with his staff in his right hand. It seemed weird that a high school student would be seen holding such a majestic object in his hand, however it seemed to fit Eriol very well. 

" Gomen nasai Tomoyo, if I had scared you. I never let anyone see this ritual besides Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. You … you must have been very confused. "

Tomoyo regarded Eriol closely and realised that he seemed to mean no harm this time. She was confused indeed but somehow, her heart was telling her that she should trust Eriol and that all doubts should be cast aside. Somehow torned between her logic and instinct, she decided to trust the latter.

" Eriol, I am very confused and I know that there are some matters which you have not been telling me obviously. I won't force you to divulge ever but I trust you this time. I'm not sure what's going to happen … but it's got to do with Li-kun and Sakura-chan neh ? "

Eriol nodded silently, grateful for Tomoyo's sensibility. He had not loved the wrong girl.

" Then take care of yourself … kiotsukete ne ? "

" Hai, anata mo kiotsukete desu. I'll make it back by the curfew time. "

Eriol took one last look at Tomoyo before disappearing into thin air. Tomoyo let out a shaky sigh as her eyes lingered on the spot where Eriol had stood. 

***

Syaoran and Sakura had continued walking down the streets when Syaoran started to tense up. He glanced around uncomfortably as Sakura continued digging through her bag, muttering that she was sure she placed her wallet somewhere in there. 

" Eriol, do you sense … HUH ? "

Syaoran stopped in mid-sentence as he turned around only to face an empty stretch behind them. 

[ Where are they ?! ]

Sakura looked up as Syaoran exclaimed in surprise and turned around as well. She dropped her bag in the next instance in her shock. Quickly recovering, she picked it up again and dusted it, eyes still peeled onto the empty stretch of road. Slowly, her senses were focusing on the surroundings and she realised that there was absolutely NO ONE around for miles and miles away. 

" Sy … Syaoran … "

" I think we've entered a time void. "

" Time void ? "

" Yeah, somehow we must have stepped into a crack of the time void. That should explain why there are no signs of humans anywhere. "

" How are we gonna get out of this ? "

" May I help you both ? "

" HUH ?! "

Syaoran and Sakura both exclaimed in surprise as a teenage girl approached them all of a sudden from nowhere. She glanced at them both in a casual way, as though she was not at all concerned with the current situation. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and surveyed the newcomer cautiously. His other hand instinctively held Sakura's arm in a protective way.

" I see that the both of you are frightfully lost ! You must be students from afar ? I've not seen students in this school uniform here in Kyoto. "

The young girl looked at their uniforms with great interest. Sakura, being the friendly one decided that the girl looked 'safe' to chat with. 

" Ano ne, we're lost indeed. Can you tell us how we can get back to the Nadesico Hotel ? "

" Nadesico Hotel ? Is there such a place ? "

Sakura's smile faltered as the young girl scratched her head, thinking hard. There was a huge sweatdrop forming on her head as question marks started sprouting as well. 

" What is the time era we're currently in ? "

Syaoran's firm voice cut in and it was clear that he seemed rather irritated. He was totally the same grumpy old Syaoran whenever he was talking to anyone besides Tomoyo, Eriol and especially Sakura. 

" We're in the year 1980, what a weird question you're asking. "

The young girl looked a little angry at Syaoran's tone. Syaoran ignored her while he started to rack his brains. Sakura gave a loud gasp and grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

" What … what did you say ?! 19 … 1980 ?!! "

Sakura splurted out her sentence in utter disbelief. The young girl now looked at Sakura as though she was completely insane. 

" Why, have you guys been living up in some hills ? Yes, mark my words … 1980. Now if you'll excuse me … "

The young girl quickly excused herself and turned around to leave.

[ What a weird couple ]

" Wait a second … hoe ?!!! "

Sakura realised to her surprise that there were now more and more people forming in the streets. Soon, the whole place was packed with them ! They were all dressed in the 80s attire and nobody seemed to be looking at them in particular.

" Syaoran ! Did you see … ?!! "

" Yeah, the time void has finally settled down for the 80s. We've been here for a while so everything's showing up gradually. If we don't go back soon, we could be stuck here. "

" STUCK HERE ?!! "

At this point, some of the passers-by looked at them weirdly, causing Sakura to cover her mouth quickly. Syaoran sighed to himself before surveying the situation again. Suddenly, both of them froze. It was some time later before they turned around to face each other, knowing but doubtful expressions on their faces.

" Syaoran … did you … "

" Hai, I think I felt a Clow Card appearance somewhere … "

" That is IMPOSSIBLE ! We've sealed every SINGLE card ! "

" I know, but we've BOTH felt it just now … clear as day … "

" We've got to search for the source, it could be our only hope. "

" But how ?? "

" Activate this. "

Syaoran gently lifted up the key hanging from Sakura's neck and showed it to her. Sakura looked at it for a while before glancing up at Syaoran. She bit her lip and nodded. 

" Come, we'll find some isolated spot. "

Syaoran pulled her along as they went in search for a deserted area. Soon, they found an abandoned alley in-between some warehouses. Sakura lifted the key off from her neck and peered at it for some time, many emotions running through her. 

[ It had been so long … ]

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, summoning the chant which she had used to say by memory when she was still a Clow Card Captor. 

" RELEASE ! "

The winds began to pick up speed as the key turned into the staff she had used to seal the Clow Cards before. As she held it in her hand, she felt almost as though she was brought back to the exciting times again. As the place quietened down, she looked at Syaoran who had already fished out his rashinben from his bag.

" Syaoran, you're not going to activate your sword ? "

" It's not combat this time. "

Sakura eyed the small silver pendant hanging from Syaoran's neck and nodded. 

" Sakura, fly us to the sky where we can get a better view. "

" Um. "

Sakura closed her eyes and summoned the Fly Card. 

" FLY ! "

The duo was soon soaring through the air as Syaoran adjusted his rashinben to get some Clow Card signals. The needle was spinning unsteadily and Syaoran cursed under his breath. It only meant that the signal was too weak. 

" Syaoran, look ! "

Sakura shouted as she noticed a small glow in the sky. Syaoran peered at it as well and couldn't make out what it was. Just then, the needle stopped turning and landed in the north direction, exactly where the glow was.

" Huh ? "

" What now Syaoran ? "

" Fly to the glow … it's the only chance we've got. "

Sakura was silent for a while before she nodded and picked up speed. As they approached the light, Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated.

[ Why … why is this feeling so familiar ? Where have I felt this before ? ]

As Sakura's mind went through her memories like a rewinding recorder, a sudden mental image stopped her and she opened her eyes in sudden understanding. 

" So desu ka ! "

" Sakura, what have you made of this ? "

" Syaoran, can you make us suspend in air ? I need to use my staff. "

Sakura directed her question at Syaoran with all seriousness and Syaoran looked at her unblinking. He finally nodded and a chinese tailsman formed magically from his hand, the result of him having mastered higher and more powerful spells. 

" FUNG ! "

Gusts of wind picked them up and kept them floating as Sakura held her staff in her hand. She breathed in once before closing her eyes and started concentrating hard. She knew she would have to take her chances and trust her instinct. 

[ I know where this source of light is coming from and why it's so familiar now ]

Sakura lifted her staff and a shining light started dispersing to all directions from the tip. The golden circular formation of the Clow appeared below her and she focused all her attention on the element Yue. 

[ Yue, bring me back to your master. Lead me to him where he summons me … onegai … ]

There was a blinding light as something seemed to explode from the sky. 

***

" Hoe ?? "

Sakura recovered first as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was sitting on the pavement unharmed and she could see the Hotel Nadesico around the corner. Tears came to her eyes as she sprang up and down in joy.

" We've returned !! We've returned again !! Syaoran, Syaoran, wake up already ! "

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly as he sat up on the pavement as well. He suddenly opened his eyes wide and turned around sharply in amazement. 

" Wow, you did it Sakura. "

" Ya hoe !! "

" I suppose you figured out the source of the guiding light then. "

" Well, it was very familiar to me … I knew I must have experienced it before. I wasn't wrong. Thankfully … "

Sakura stuck out her tongue mischieviously as Syaoran sighed again to himself. He had somehow concluded the reason why Sakura managed to bring them back. Now he needed some confirmations and answers.

" Hooray ! Let's get some stuffs to eat !! "

" S … SAKURA !! … Get … get the staff out of everybody's view !! "

" OH NO ~ I forgot … "

***

" Eriol ?! "

Tomoyo ran into Eriol's arms as she opened the door to her room … their room. She brushed away some stray tears from her eyes as she hurriedly ushered him in. 

" How did it go ? I mean, whatever your business was just now ? "

" Well, Sakura did not let me down as usual. She was quick enough to realise what was happening. That is a great comfort. After all, Clow Reed took ages to create the Cards. It's good to know that the current owner is worthy of them. "

Eriol smiled lightly as he took off his suit and placed it down on the bed. Tomoyo passed him a cup of jasmine tea as he thanked her and sat down on a nearby chair.

" What happened ? "

" We were walking down the pavement weren't we ? Nothing funny about that definitely. The thing was, the both of them had unknowingly walked into a time void and were brought back in time I guess. "

" How can that happen just like that ? "

" To be honest, I guess it could be due to the intense power Syaoran, Sakura and I each possess. The disruptions could start creating unnecessary magnetic fields around us and sometimes they morph into something else. Fortunately it was a time void. It could have been worse. "

Tomoyo nodded and waited for Eriol to continue.

" Well, I could tell that they had disappeared already so I had to activate my staff to try and bring Sakura and Syaoran back. It was the only way of … well … let's say that it's our only way of communication through the distorted field. I was hoping Sakura could feel the intense Clow's aura because the formation spell of my staff is the strongest. Besides, Sakura had experience with the Clow before … thanks to my consistent attacks … " 

  
At this point, both of them smiled at each other.

" … Sakura and even Syaoran should feel it even though they were warped far away. The staff that Sakura used was also made from the Clow and so both our staffs could pick up the signals of the other no matter where they are. I am also counting on Syaoran to help Sakura because Syaoran is another experienced fella in this area. His rashinben was made to track down the movements of the Clow Cards and although it may not be as powerful as Sakura's staff, it should help to predict the exact location without fail. "

" Hmm, so Sakura only needed to rely on her staff to bring her and Syaoran back ? " 

Tomoyo asked wonderingly at Eriol, who shook his head smilingly.

" This is a tricky part. Even though they could pinpoint the exact location of where I was, they had to summon enough magic to escort them home. This is where I am most impressed, and I think Syaoran should be too. "

" What do you think Sakura did then ? "

" The only way about it was to summon the power of the Sun, the Moon or both. Cerebus … or Kero-chan to you is the Guardian of the Sun while Tsukishiro or Yue is the Guardian of the Moon. Clow Reed was the master of both of them and while I am just the reincarnation, I possess the same wizardry and power to command them. I chose Yue as my major spell because it is a better counter-attack against such negative forces. The Sun would be better used for first-hand attacks but the Yue is good for the opposite. " 

" So Sakura sensed that you were using Yue's power ? "

" Hai. The chances of using Yue's power against the distorted field be very much more successful. Sakura sensed it exactly and summoned Yue from her staff to lead her home, which is actually the Yue power emitting from my staff. "

" Soooo desu yo … that was really clever of her ! "

" Indeed. Her training was not totally forgotten. "

At this point, Sakura and Syaoran both burst into the room. 

" Eriol-kun ! Tomoyo-chan ! "

Sakura rushed to hug Tomoyo and gave Eriol with a beaming smile. Syaoran walked up to Eriol and stared at him, obviously wanting answers to his suspicions. Eriol laughed lightly and sat the both newcomers down.

" Why don't we do this for a change ? Let's get Tomoyo to explain this time … "

***

Author's Notes : Ahhh ~ I've finally got to writing down the 4th chapter of this story. I hope it's not too corny ! I don't know whether I should continue or stop here since I've come to the dreaded writers' block. Maybe you reviewers could drop me some ideas ! Do review this one and brighten up my day. Domo arigato … ^__^ 

Hmm, I've got a passion of using Japanese vocab in my fanfics because they are so lodged into my brain ! I watched CCS in the Japanese language w/o subtitles so it's got to me and my brain … 

As for the one pathetic cantonese word I used, well, sadly my cantonese isn't very fluent as compared to my parents ! However, I can understand it when spoken. Hmm, I think I really got to brush up on it soon. 0_o

Japanese Translations :

Yokatta desu ne = Isn't it great ? Isn't that fabulous ? etc etc …

Nan da = what is it ?

Daijobu = are you all right ?

Shinpai shimasu = don't worry

Honto = really ?

Okashii = strange

Doshite = why ?

Gomen nasai = sorry

Kiotsukete ne = take care 

Anata mo kiotsukete desu = you take care too

Ano ne = a japanese expression

So desu ka = I get it / I see / I understand

Onegai = please / I beg of u

Cantonese Translations :  
Fung = Wind


	5. A Visit to the Temple

****

A School Excursion

Chapter 5

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

****

~ *** ~

" Mite mite ! Asoko ! KIREIIII ~ "

Sakura dragged a stupified Syaoran by his right sleeve as she laughingly ran upwards a path leading to a majestic and ancient-looking temple. She hushed down a little as they approached it and Syaoran noticed that her eyes had turned more solemn.

" Suteki … "

Syaoran could hear Sakura whisper under her breath as she absent-mindedly let go of his sleeve. He turned his attention to the temple and gave a small sigh. 

[ Indeed, it is breath-taking. In fact, it has a very powerful aura around it. I can't say it's a dangerous one … in fact it seemed to have a calming effect on me ]

The batch had been brought to one of the more rural areas of Kyoto on their 2nd day. Most of the students were silent and whispered amongst them, careful not to upset the quiet surroundings. It was a totally different scenario from the day before. 

" Sakura, where are you going ? "

Syaoran peered at his beloved as she was about to walk around the corner of the temple. She stopped and turned around, smiling widely.

" I want to have a look behind the temple. "

" Matte, I'll go with you. "

Sakura nodded and stood waiting as Syaoran walked over. As they both disappeared around the corner, Eriol and Tomoyo walked up to the temple just then.

" It's wonderful isn't it ? "

" Uh huh, it looks ancient to me. "

Tomoyo and Eriol were quietly exchanging comments as they strolled around the area hand-in-hand. Tomoyo had her camcorder on her other hand and was busy recording down every single scenery she could as they walked about. 

" Tomoyo, do you want to go inside the temple ? "

" Can we ? "

" I don't see why not. After all, we're not going to disturb anything. "

Tomoyo looked at the temple for a little while more before nodding.

***

" Syaoran ! Look at the pond in the middle of the grounds ! Waaaai ~ "

Sakura ran up to the small pond with her hands covering her chin in an SD way. Syaoran sweat-dropped in response but nevertheless, he walked up behind her in a more dignified way, looking right and left as he did so.

" Syaoran, if only we could live this moment again and again neh ? "

Sakura asked thoughtfully as she lightly swayed her fingers in the clear water in a casual manner. Syaoran looked at the movement of her fingers as he nodded in agreement. Somehow, words did not seem appropriate at this moment. Sakura abruptly stood up and stretched her body, yawning a little as she did so.

" Are you tired ? I could accompany you back to the coach if you want. "

" NO WAY ! We came all the way here and I don't want to spend any time on the coach if I could help it. "

Sakura firmly shook her head and Syaoran could see her glistening under the warm summer rays. On an impulse, he took her by her shoulders and gently cradled her neck so that he could plant a nice kiss on her lips. Just as he was inches away, he stopped.

" Hoe ? "

" Someone's watching … no … recording us AGAIN. "

Syaoran and Sakura both turned around together in the direction of the darker shades of bushes and trees towards their left where a smiling Tomoyo stood with her camcorder aimed directly at them. 

" Whoops, I've been caught ! "

" Tomoyo-chan ! Mou, hazukashii desu ne … "

" Gomen nasai … demo … anata-tachi wa sugoku no KAWAII ! ~~ "

Syaoran and Sakura both turned SD and sweat-dropped. They could never get used to Tomoyo's weird sense of humour. A smiling Eriol was standing nearby, obviously helpless in this situation. 

" Don't you guys have anything to do besides peeping on us ? Why don't you keep her busy Eriol ? "

" I tried … I asked her whether she wanted to visit the interiors of the temple and she agreed … until when we were walking towards the back part of the temple … "

Eriol looked over at Tomoyo who was busy chatting with Sakura and shook his head.

" She caught the sight of the both of you at the pond and immediately rushed down in super lightning speed. Geez, it was SO fast … I'm just curious why she wasn't in some sprinting competition. "

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. It wasn't very often that Eriol joked around … especially around them. He surveyed Eriol carefully and realised that he seemed to have relaxed a lot, spiritually that is. 

" Eriol, if what you explained to us yesterday was accurate … then we shouldn't be congregating here on the same spot … Sakura, you and I. What if we trigger off some weird reactions again ? Especially in this temple where such matters are MOST sensitive isn't it ? "

" Shinpai shimasu Syaoran. I've set a spell of Restriction. "

" Y … you did ? Since when ? "

" Well, just a few moments ago. "

" Damn, how come I didn't feel anything ? "

" Syaoran, you still have a LONG way to go. Bear in mind that I'm supposedly your ancestor neh ? "

Eriol smiled ambiguously as he patted Syaoran on his shoulder comfortingly. Syaoran glared at him for a few seconds before sighing in despair. 

[ It is true that Eriol is MY ancestor … what luck … ]

Syaoran turned his attention back to Sakura, who was peering intently at a fierce-looking statue carved from a wall in the corner. Tomoyo was wow-ing and recording slowly from left to right, careful not to tilt the camcorder if she could help it. The fuzzy logic mode was on but Tomoyo wanted her recordings to be perfect. 

" Syaoran, look at this scroll. "

Sakura beckoned to him urgently as he strolled over. 

" Neh, what does it say ? "

Syaoran looked hard at the scribblings and realised that it was in Chinese. 

[ No wonder Sakura called me over ]

" Erm, do you want me to read them out ? "

" Hmm, just summarise what it says. "

" Okay … "

***

The foursome walked out of the temple and returned to their coaches. Eriol looked at his watch and realised that they were half an hour early. As they settled back comfortably in their respective seats, Sakura started nuzzling her head against Syaoran's shoulder. 

" Sleepy ? "

" Um … just a little … HOE ?!! "

Syaoran jumped as Sakura's head sprang up violently, almost knocking him over. 

" What now ?! "

" Where … where's your pendant ?!! "

Syaoran's hand went straight for his neck and to his utter dismay, he found it bare with no necklace. He stood up immediately and walked over to Eriol.

" Eriol, I want you to lift the spell NOW. "

Sakura hurriedly joined up with Syaoran, her face showing confusion.

" Spell ? What spell are you talking about Syaoran ? "

" Eriol just cast a spell of Restriction on the 3 of us so that yesterday's accident wouldn't happen again. However, I lost my pendant and if I don't regain my spiritual sense quickly, I won't be able to find my pendant that easily. "

Syaoran patiently explained to Sakura, although his state of mind wasn't the least patient right at this moment.

" You lost your pendant ? "

" Yes Eriol ! Now lift the spell ! "

" Hai hai … "

Eriol lifted his hand and closed his eyes. Soon, Sakura and Syaoran could feel something lifting from their bodies. It was over before they even knew it. As Sakura opened her eyes, she realised Syaoran had already sprinted out of the coach.

" SYAORAN ! Wait for me ! "

As Sakura hurriedly jumped down the steps of the coach, she almost banged into a stationary Syaoran. As she was about to chid him, she realised that he was deep in concentration.

[ I guess he's trying to locate his pendant, but how could he lost it like that ? ]

Suddenly, Syaoran opened his eyes again and started running back towards the temple. Sakura quickly followed and grabbed her own pendant, as though she was afraid that she might lost hers too.

***

" Syaoran … have you sensed it ? "

Sakura managed to catch up with Syaoran as he slowed to a halt outside the temple. 

" Hai, it's in the temple. I have NO IDEA why it slipped out so easily. That shouldn't be possible. Just my luck that Eriol had to cast the spell at that time. "

" What spell ? That spell of Restriction ? "

Syaoran nodded as he walked up the stairs of the temple slowly. Sakura followed suit and entwined her fingers with his. Syaoran smiled in return and continued their climb.

" Syaoran, what does the spell of Restriction actually do ? "

" Well, like I just summarised … Eriol cast upon us the spell so that our powers and spiritual auras were somewhat surpressed. That would be more convenient for the 3 of us to assemble together. I guess this place is very sensitive to such magic and what-nots so Eriol probably strengthened the power. However, by doing so, we weren't spiritually inclined towards our surroundings anymore and that was why I couldn't sense that my pendant had left my side. "

Syaoran's eyes had a flash of worry as he wondered what the consequences would be if he never recovered it. 

[ Or if it falls into the wrong hands ]

Syaoran silently added as he approached the ancient doors of the temple. Releasing Sakura's hands, he pushed the doors slowly with care and re-entered the premises again. 

" Syaoran, I will try and locate it for you as well. "

" Arigato Sakura. "

Both of them split ways and started to search thoroughly. For a few good minutes, both were disappointed that nothing as much as a needle was found. It looked as though they were never here before. Suddenly, a swish of air caught their attention.

***

" They sure are taking some time Eriol. "

" Yeah, but they'll be fine. "

" Eriol … DID YOU DO SOMETHING AGAIN ? "

" Me ? "

Eriol smiled his usual smile again and Tomoyo glared at him, something which she rarely did. Eriol laughed a little and wrapped his hands around her lovingly. 

" I swear to you my dear … I really did nothing this time. "

" I'm so sorry Eriol. I keep doubting you … but … but I can't help it ! "

" I know, I totally understand so you don't have to apologise. Do you want me to help them out too ? "

" Whichever you deem fit. "

" Come along then. "

***

" Sakura, come over here quick. "

Syaoran commanded in a firm tone as Sakura nodded and ran behind his back. There was absolutely no one facing them but both could feel another presence around. Suddenly, there was a shadow at the door and in walked a venerable priest. 

" A … a priest ? "

" Hoe ?!! "

Both of them had confused and doubtful expressions as the priest seemed to ignore them and walked to one corner, holding prayer beads. However, he decided to acknowledge them and he turned to them, causing an involuntary gasp from Sakura.

" May I help the both of you, guests from afar ? "

It seemed to be more of an exasperated greeting rather than a sincere one. Syaoran almost wanted to glare at him but decided that he was in a fix and needed some help.

" Erm … * clears throat * … I have lost a very valuable possession. I wonder if you happened to see it. "

The priest stared at Syaoran with absolutely no expressions on his face for some time, and then he focused his attention on Sakura. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached into his robes and pulled out a silver glittering necklace. 

Syaoran and Sakura both gasped aloud together as they recognised it from a distance. 

" Kore de ? "

" HAI !! "

Syaoran almost shouted as he marched over quickly towards the priest. Sakura almost groaned at the sudden lack of manners from Syaoran. However, when Syaoran was about to take back his necklace, the priest placed it slowly back into his robes. 

" W … what are you doing ?! That … THAT'S MINE !! "

Sakura quickly ran up to calm down Syaoran, who was shivering with rage. 

" Now now young man, such a temper isn't good for your training. "

" Kankenai yo !! "

The priest chuckled slowly as Sakura smiled forcefully at him and then back at Syaoran, trying to play mediator.

" Ano ne … honto ni gomen nasai ! … kaete kudasai ne … onegai shimasu ! "

" Ah, now that is what I call respect for their elders. You should be learning manners from your other half. You are lucky to have such a lovely girl to call your own. "

Despite the situation, both Syaoran and Sakura blushed as red as the evening sun. 

" You are a very good element for this firey boy. "

" E … element ? "

Sakura had question marks popping over her head as Syaoran now regarded the priest in a more calm and analytical way. He had considerably steamed down and was surveying the priest VERY carefully.

" You seem to know some stuffs about me … or us … "

The priest looked up at Syaoran and smiled wisely. He turned his back towards them and looked up at the clear blue sky. 

" You must be the next upcoming heir of the Li Clan based in Hong Kong, Li Syaoran ? "

Sakura gave a surprised look at the priest, followed by another at Syaoran. However, Syaoran was now looking seriously at the priest.

" It's of no surprise if you know me since the Li Clan is quite famous in the field of Taoist sorcery and the magical field. Furthermore, you must have guessed correctly since you were holding on to my identity. "

Sakura looked from the priest to Syaoran, totally not catching on. 

[ Identity ? ]

" You're right, since the ONLY person who carries such a pendant around is the next Leader. It's been such a long time since I saw the pendant … "

" Okay, enough of this. I just want it back. "

" How do I know whether you're the rightful owner of this pendant ? You could be a pretender for all I know. "

Syaoran regarded the priest in a dangerous manner and Sakura thought he was going to attack the old man. Instead, Syaoran closed his eyes and Sakura realised that he was going to chant a spell.

Syaoran proceeded to chant something in Cantonese and gusts of winds started swirling around him faster and faster. The pendant started floating up from the priest's robes and remained stationary in the air at a certain height. Sakura looked on, speechless.

[ Syaoran looks so kakoii … ]

The pendant started to swirl around as Syaoran stopped chanting. He opened his eyes again and Sakura could see intense concentration and power as Syaoran commanded his next spell.

" TRANSFORM ! "

The shining pendant flipped to its side and a glowing silver light started emitting from the little object. Sakura tried to keep her eyes peeled to witness the transformation.

The handle of a sword started appearing slowly and then inch by inch, the long shiny blade came out from the source until it reached the tip. It remained suspended in the air, fully transformed in full glory. Syaoran stood in his position for a while more before reaching out to grasp the handle. The light disappeared as Syaoran wielded the sword once to show that he was in possession of the object. 

The priest had looked on with some a glint of recognition in his eyes. He clapped his hands in response and chuckled slowly again. Syaoran by now was regarding him in a very neutral way as he closed his eyes again and muttered another shorter spell in Cantonese. The beautiful sword shrank into a shining ball of light and the pendant appeared once again, with the necklace and all. It floated over to the old priest and this caused Sakura to gasp silently. However, Syaoran did not seem to be disturbed. 

" You must be Kangiri Honoo-sama. "

Syaoran's face was of enlightenment when he popped the question. The priest's face showed slight surprise and he obviously looked impressed. 

" You've read and memorised the history of your Clan very well. "

" Ma na … you're the only Japanese counter-part stated in the books. "

" I see, what an honour. You've grown to become such a young sturdy man. However, that temper of yours could be pretty risky. "

" I don't normally flare up. However, what you were tangling with was the heirloom, not some ordinary cheapo necklaces. I apologise anyway. "

Syaoran closed his eyes and bowed deep in an apology way. Sakura looked on speechless, since Syaoran HARDLY ever apologise. She looked at the priest in awe. The priest bowed in return and shuffled over to Sakura, catching her attention. He pulled out Sakura's hands and slowly placed the pendant onto her palm. He smiled gently at her and then turned back to Syaoran again.

" Apology accepted. It is good to know that the Li Elders are bringing up their descendants very well. It had been great meeting you Li. Now be on your way. "

Syaoran nodded, all the time wearing a solemn expression. He motioned to Sakura to leave and Sakura hurriedly bowed in farewell to the priest. He bowed back as Sakura quickly turned around to catch up with Syaoran. 

***

" What do you know ? They're back already ! "

Tomoyo looked out of the coach window to see the duo walking back. Eriol smiled and snuggled back into his seat. He looked spaced-out for a while, thoughts running in his mind. He had a slight inkling of what had happened. 

***

As Sakura and Syaoran boarded the bus and returned back to their seats after greeting Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura quickly sat Syaoran down and looked at Syaoran with her best mustered " You-had-better-explain-every-single-thing-and-detail-to-me " look.

" All right all right … don't look as though you are going to eat me. "

Sakura laughed and waited patiently for him to start.

" Well, that man you met is a very powerful priest and knowledgable in the areas of sorcery and the counter-attacks of black magic. He came to Hong Kong once on a mission in his younger days and met up with my grandfather who happened to be on the same case. They both worked together and became firm friends … that was stated in the books I read. " 

Syaoran paused for a while, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

" Well, he returned to Japan of course but not before my Grandfather gave him a grand tour and a detailed explanation of the Li Clan. That could explain why he recognised the pendant at first glance since my Grandfather must have used it in combat. I guess he took the opportunity in the form of the spell of Restriction and managed to snitch it away from me to have a look. Let's say that he wanted to talk to me so he kept it, knowing that I'll come rushing back. " 

At this point, Sakura opened her palm to reveal the glittering necklace. She marvelled at it for some time, since she never got to hold it in her hands. It was always on Syaoran 24/7.

" I never thought I'll get to meet him under such circumstances. It's almost like a dream. "

" You seem to be very admirable of him Syaoran … "

" You can say that. Someone who can make Grandfather so impressed should be of high calibre and skill. To think I treated him like some old weakly priest. "

Syaoran moaned regretfully and slapped his forehead. Sakura giggled a little at his reaction and patted him on his shoulder twice. 

" One thing I don't understand Syaoran … why did the pendant float back towards him ? "

" The pendant technically belongs only to me but he was a worthy man of a more powerful status of me defnitely. He was holding the pendant earlier remember ? I could activate the pendant's true powers and he can't but the pendant remembers not the face but of the level of a person's skill. It must have remembered the priest's aura and therefore it returned to him after I transformed it back. No worries about that … it happened all the time when I was training. It kept returning back to Grandfather initially. I guess when the pendant realises that you're of some calibre, it would automatically accept you. Works exactly like Clow Cards and the Final Judgment of Yue. The pendant knows that the priest is of good character and that the previous Owner trusted him. "

" So since you've been wearing it since I met you, you passed the test ? "

" Yeah, I passed it because the pendant accepted me. "

" But you were SO young !?! "

" It only just shows what kind of vigorous training I went through … "

Syaoran's eyes clouded with some sadness as he seemed to remember his childhood. Sakura quickly hugged him, hoping to ease him out of his sorrowful state of mind. Syaoran smiled and returned the hug briefly. 

" Then why did he say I am your err … element ? "

" Well, every skilled player in this magical field needs someone mentally strong and emotionally equipped to stable … or erm … balance out the err … scale. "

" Hoe ?! "

" Oh well, like he put it earlier … I can be a bit hot-headed and since you are cool-headed, that would be like balancing out the scales. "

" Oh, so both of us would not end up in some deadlocked situation because we're both of opposite err … elements ? "

" Well, not totally opposite. Some might even say it's called matching … "

Syaoran wrapped his hands around Sakura again as she fingered with his precious pendant. He only allowed one person to handle it and she was right in his embrace.

" Neh Syaoran … what about Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan ? They're both so alike unlike the both of us. What elements do they belong ? "

" Well, they're both calm and analytical. They both soothe each other and I can't bear to think of Tomoyo-san with a hot-headed fella or Eriol with one either. Can you ? "

  
Sakura thought for a while before shaking her head as well. She broke out of the snuggly embrace and held out the necklace, waiting for Syaoran to bend his head. This he did and Sakura lovingly placed it over. 

" Arigato Sakura. "

" My pleasure. "

Sakura eyed the pendant as it now rested on Syaoran's neck as usual. She placed a finger on it and thought she could almost feel some reaction from the spiritual object. It seemed to be a nice feeling. Syaoran pulled out a notepad and started to jot something down briefly. When he placed it away, he pulled Sakura into his arms again and they fell into a sweet slumber together … until they reach their next destination.

***

Author's Notes : Hmm, there isn't much E+T action in this chapter because I simply am obsessed with S+S too much !! This chapter has not much action too … wonder if it's not up to the expectations of readers … 

Anyway, please review ! Thanks ! =) 

Japanese Translations :

Mite mite ! = Look look !

Asoko = over there

Kirei = beautiful 

Suteki = grand/beautiful/majestic/wonderful etc etc

Matte = wait

Mou = Japanese expression/slang

Hazukashii desu ne = embarrassing you know

Gomen nasai = sorry

Demo = but

Anata-tachi wa sugoku no kawaii = the both of you are just so cute

Shinpai shimasu = don't worry

Kore de = is it this one ? / this one ?

Kankenai yo = none of your business/nothing to do with you

Honto ni = truly

Kaete kudasai = return it please

Onegai shimasu = I beg of you

Ma na = so-so


	6. Eriol's True Feelings Revealed ?

A School Excursion ****

A School Excursion

Chapter 6

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

Author's Notes : Okay, there is no S+S action this time, just an explanation of Eriol's feelings when he was in England and why he returned to Japan in THIS story only. Don't read if you're not an E+T fan or erm … a E+S fan (yaoi lovers). If you're just bored or curious as to how I explain it, then go ahead ! Read it ! Remember to review okay ? Thanks a million !

****

~ *** ~

" Good morning Sakura-chan ! Err … are you all right ? "

" Good morning to you Tomoyo-chan. Why ? Do I look horrible ? "

" You look rather pale, did you sleep well last night ? "

There was a polite snort or outburst from Eriol who was standing behind Tomoyo at this point. Syaoran who was beside Sakura glared at him with a vein popping out on his head.

" Eriol, was it something I said ? "

" No Tomoyo, not really. "

The two clueless girls continued chatting about face colours and related matters while the two boys walked slowly behind them. Syaoran continued glaring at Eriol before making a loud humph. Eriol chuckled politely.

" My dear relative, what is wrong with you ? Why do I get such treatment so early in the morning ? Or rather, did you do something guilty last night ? "

Syaoran flushed as red as a fire-engine truck and whipped around at the taller boy.

" You … you mind what you're saying Eriol ! She complained of a headache yesterday so .. so .. I merely made a honey drink for her .. nothing happened you twit ! "

" Ah, did I say _something_ happened ? My my Syaoran, your imagination surprises me. "

" Grrr .. "

Syaoran turned around again and shoved his hands into his pockets. Eriol smiled, almost victoriously. Tomoyo turned around and motioned for them to hurry up. 

The entire batch was assembled at the school carpark on the 3rd day of their trip. They were scheduled to visit a local museum and they were specifically told not to bring their cameras or camcorders into the museum. This greatly disappointed Tomoyo but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. 

" Tomoyo-chan, we can buy some postcards instead. They have a great collection of the different places taken at different angles. "

" That would have to do. I still feel so lost without my camcorder. "

Sakura giggled as she hugged her friend comfortingly. 

" No worries Tomoyo-chan ! We'll enjoy ourselves anyway ! "

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at Sakura. She was glad that Sakura was always there to cheer her up. She hoped she had been of a great friend to her too. 

" Sakura, time to get on the bus. Tomoyo-san, Eriol is waiting for you on the coach. "

" Hai, thank you Li-kun. "

Sakura released Tomoyo and gave her one last smile. As she walked back to Syaoran's side, Tomoyo started observing Sakura's behaviour.

__

[ She seemed so different whenever she's with Li-kun. Her eyes would seem to twinkle even brighter, her smile seemed more brilliant and somehow, her face radiated pure happiness … I guess … I guess only Li-kun could bring it out of her ]

Tomoyo smiled almost to herself, thinking back to the times when they were only in Elementary School and how she had tried ways and means to push the both of them together. It didn't matter to her that Sakura would be occupied with Syaoran and probably neglect her unknowingly. She had been glad that Sakura chose her as her best friend and if Sakura was happy, so was she. 

__

[ Or do I crave for a different happiness ? ]

Tomoyo questioned herself as she climbed on board the coach and her eyes settled on the sight of the dark-haired bespectacled guy. She had never thought of Eriol more than just a friend a few years ago. She had never really regarded him as an enemy before and it slowly turned into friendship because to her, his eyes showed no danger or threat. Sadly, they hardly talked, they had never even maintained eye contact for more than 2 minutes. However, he suddenly changed when he returned to Japan from England, all loving and affectionate … 

__

[ For me ? Or was it for Sakura-chan ? Why did he think of me ONLY when he flew back to England ? Was it because he knew Li-kun would have Sakura-chan to himself eventually ? Was I merely … merely some back-up plan or was I a victim of his rebound feelings ? In the first place, does Eriol like Sakura-chan ? ]

Tomoyo's mind flashed these conflicting and doubtful thoughts as she started walking down the narrow aisle of the coach. Her eyes were slightly glazed as she shuffled past Syaoran and Sakura's seats, making Sakura look up suddenly. 

__

[ Do I … do I even love him ? … I only paid attention to him only when he flew back and paid attention to ME. I could be the one playing with his feelings after all … who do I really love ? I only wanted to make my friends around me happy … right ? ]

" NO. "

Tomoyo snapped out of reverie so suddenly that she thought the back of her head had cracked with the force. She shifted her eyes towards the owner of the voice and wasn't really surprised that it came from the person who started her doubts. 

" E … Eriol … "

" I apologise for reading your thoughts, but you looked rather lost today. In fact, I thought you looked very possessed. See, even your friends are worried about you. "

Tomoyo turned around slowly to see Sakura and Syaoran both peering out from behind their seats. She smiled weakly and bowed her head in a thank-you gesture. She proceeded to sit down onto her usual place in the coach and sighed deeply as she snuggled in. Eriol was surprisingly quiet as Tomoyo settled down. 

" Eriol ? Don't you want to scold me ? "

" For whatever reason ? "

" You … you read my thoughts didn't you ? "

Tomoyo blushed slightly with embarrassment, knowing full well what negative thoughts she was holding a few moments ago. It wasn't really good to have a boyfriend who knew you TOO well. 

" Tomoyo … "

Eriol sighed as he laid a hand over her delicate shoulder. He took out his glasses and peered at them for a while, as though he was torned.

" I totally understand your feelings. Why should I be angry ? "

In the end, Eriol decided to question her instead. Tomoyo looked down at her fingers and her brow creased with thought. 

" I doubt you all the time. I doubt you when you use your magic. I doubt the words you spoke to me. I doubt your reasons. I doubt your heart. I doubt your feelings. Eriol, I don't know myself anymore … "

Tomoyo stifled a strangled sob as she clutched Eriol's uniform tightly before digging her head into them to muffle the cries which threatened to over-whelm her. Eriol sighed lightly to himself again before hugging her gently, smoothing out her hair as he did so. 

" It's okay Tomoyo. I know how confused you are feeling. Look, I'll explain every single detail to you what happened to me in England which made me fly back … if it makes you feel less worried. "

Tomoyo flung her head up to look at Eriol in surprise and she blinked her teary eyes twice, trying to fathom the meaning from what he had just said.

" Really ? "

" Hai, but only for YOU. You're not supposed to tell anyone else. "

Tomoyo carefully dried her eyes with the handkerchief Eriol had offered to her and nodded her head gratefully. Eriol took a deep breath as he stared out of the window and started to tell his story.

***

" Spinel Sun, go and get some coffee for me will you ? I want to try and work this out. "

" Hai Eriol-sama … don't tire yourself again this time. You're very troublesome when you're sick. "

" I know I know. JUST this one and I'll go to bed really soon. "

" Geez … "

Spinel Sun floated lazily towards the beautiful crafted doors and pushed them open slowly. He went outside and sighed to himself. Ruby Moon walked across the corridors and caught sight ot the flying animal.

" Spinel Sun !! "

Ruby Moon pounced on the shocked little thing which dodged just as quickly. 

" Ruby Moon, for goodness's sake ! I ain't some soft toy. Don't you have things to do ?! "

" I just finished them. Now I'm bored. "

" Bored ? Then PLEASE go to sleep ! What am I now ? Some sleep-inducer animal ? Why don't you people ever go to sleep ? I want sleep but I can't have them until you guys go to sleep ! Geez … this is so infuriating. "

" But it's still early … "

" Early my foot ! It's already well past 2 am for Pete's sake. If we had neighbours, we'll probably be thrown out of our residence because of the noise you make sometimes. "

" Oh Spinel-dear, what's eating you ? "

The pointy-eared animal sighed in defeat and floated to the kitchen with its head down. Ruby Moon turned slightly serious as he ( well, he looks like a she but we'll stick with he ) followed the floating object.

" You must be worried about Eriol-sama huh. "

Spinel Sun nodded as he expertly poured the fragrant coffee into a delicately designed china cup. Although small in size, he lifted the entire cup and saucer with no difficulties. 

" He's been cooping himself up all the time. We would never ever thought of this as strange before we went to Japan, but don't you find it queer when he started opening up while we were there ? It was amazing how that Card Captor could do to human hearts … no … in fact to all hearts which were capable of emotions. I swore I dropped dead on the spot when I saw Eriol-sama smile … _earnestly_. It was the weirdest thing I've ever saw. He truly enjoyed his time there in Japan. Honestly, I wouldn't really want him to come back to this dusty place alone in England but I guess we don't have a choice. "

Ruby Moon listened in all seriousness as he nodded his head in agreement slowly but surely. He sighed too as they walked down the long corridor together. 

" Eriol-sama would definitely be sick soon. But no, not physically sick isn't it ? How are we gonna help him in this state ? "

" We could get those gang in Japan to visit him. "

" True, but it'll only be for a while and it may have even more drastic consequences. "

" So what do you suggest ? "

Ruby Moon smiled as his eyes started glittering. 

" THAT'S IT ! Tell him this … "

***

Eriol rubbed his temples as he slowly put down his fountain pen. He was writing on a very long and complicated essay for his school assignment but his head seemed to fail him in every aspect today. 

__

[ No, not today. It has been like this EVERYDAY. I think I'm losing it … I can't get myself to concentrate at all. I can't seem to sit still. I can't think ! Damn … ]

The doors opened again as Eriol broke his thoughts and smiled as his two faithful followers stroded in.

__

[ They aren't my followers … they're friends … according to Sakura's theory ]

" Hey Eriol-sama ! What's biting you today ? "

" You Ruby Moon, if you keep hanging off me like this. "

" Owwwww Eriol-sama, you're now so much better to hold to. Look at the physique of yours ! I just want to gobble you up whole ! "

Eriol chuckled to himself as he continued letting Ruby Moon fuss over him. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to it. Since he started gaining rapidly in height and physique, Ruby Moon had been all over him, despite his initial objections which were made in jeer.

Spinel Sun was the one who hardly beat around the bush so as soon as he placed Eriol's coffee down, he coughed a little, causing Ruby Moon to stop in his " fumblings ".

" Eriol-sama, both of us are very worried about the strain on you. Are you sure you're capable of pulling this off ? "

" I'm glad that you're worried for me. I'm sure I'll do fine. I've been doing fine for the past few years haven't I ? "

Ruby Moon released Eriol and shook his head heavily. 

" You're lying Eriol-sama. Ever since we returned from Japan, you've been acting weirdly. We could feel the sharpness of your magic wavering. "

" Hmm, nothing seems to escape from your observations. So what do you suggest ? "

" Return to Japan. "

***

Eriol couldn't sleep that night. He had dismissed Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun to bed while he worked things out alone. What Ruby Moon said awoke a different emotion from him. It was a feeling of warmth and friendliness. Was it caused by Sakura ? Eriol turned to his side and in the dark, his bluish eyes wavered a little as his mind remembered Sakura's face and her laughter. Her determination as she captured and defeated the Clow Cards. The memory of her calling him a friend. The blushing face whenever she was with Li. The comforting strength friends needed from her which she gave unconditionally.

__

[ Okay, I admit that Sakura did stir something in me … but I can safely say that it isn't anything romantic or anything to do with my heart. She's not my destined one … I know she isn't. So why is my heart pulling me back ? What does it really want ? Why am I thinking along the line of the affairs of the heart ? ]

Eriol had a hard time falling asleep that night.

***

" Good morning Eriol ! Today we're going to Room 34 for our Music Lesson. "

" Good morning Jonathan, and why is that so ? "

" Mrs Tettenborn wants to show us a videotape of the winning entries of some Japanese schools' choirs singing English songs issued from our school. Guess it'll be quite a sight wouldn't it ? "

" Maybe. "

His classmate waved goodbye as he walked over to his friends on the other side of the room as Eriol sat down in his own seat. He spoke very little and was respected by peers for being highly academic and owning a certain kind of wisdom in him. Most of the students didn't dare to speak to him for fear they might utter something totally stupid, which was why he found Sakura and Syaoran amusing. They were so open with their feelings and yet totally embarrassed after that. 

As he followed his classmates to Room 34, they saw the teacher already waiting for them, remote control in hand. They sat down quietly and took attendance. After that was done, the teacher explained briefly the situation and everyone hushed as the video tape started running. Eriol didn't know why he felt funny all of a sudden. He kept his eyes peeled onto the TV, as though he seemed to know why he was watching it, as though he was just waiting for it to happen.

He saw about 15 students standing in the usual position of the winning school's choir. The lead singer sang with a powerful yet gentle voice which captivated the Eriol's class. Reluctantly, he felt drawn towards her. His eyes never leaving the screen, he slowly placed a hand over his heart, which had started pumping harder. A very slight redness came over his face ( wooo … we'll love to see that ) and he looked away from the TV for the first time. 

__

[ This is definitely NOT magic. It has absolutely nothing to do with magic nor the Clow Cards. So … so why am I feeling this way ? This … this is actually the first time I've felt something tug at my heart which feels so NORMAL … so unmagical … ]

Eriol suddenly felt unsure for the first time in his life. He was experiencing emotions which he couldn't pinpoint exactly this time. He wished Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon were right beside him at this moment and feel what he was going through. As he carefully looked up again at the lead singer, he felt his cheeks starting to flush. Thanking silently for the curtains which darkened the entire room, he thought he was going crazy.

__

[ Who is SHE ? Why in God's name does she look so FAMILIAR ? What the hell is going on with ME ?!! ]

As the Japanese host started introducing the names of the choir group from Tomoeda High School, his whole world came to a complete halt when his mind echoed the name again and again … tormenting him …

" Daidouji Tomoyo-san. "

***

Eriol stopped in front of the great mansion he called home and suddenly didn't want to walk in. His tall frame stood motionlessly at the steps, his usually alert eyes turning confused and doubtful. He didn't know that he was starting to look more and more like Clow Reed with his glasses and all. The only difference was probably the length of the hair. Eriol had maintained it short after he returned to England. 

__

[ This is totally absurd. Why would I feel so totally crazy over Daidouji-san ? Was it her voice ? Did Sakura taint her voice with magic ? No, that's even more totally illogical. THINK Eriol … damn it … ]

Eriol banged his fist onto the doors, rattling it so that it seemed to echo through the empty neighbourhood. He could feel Spinel Sun shifting his attention towards him now from within the mansion. With all good timing, a drizzle started to fall upon him and Eriol sighed wistfully, wishing that his entire being be washed away as well.

" Eriol-sama ! What are you doing standing in the rain ?! "

Spinel Sun had swung open the doors and was furiously chiding him. Eriol couldn't retaliate nor say something comforting to him now. He was too confused. 

" Eriol-sama, something is SERIOUSLY wrong with you. You seemed very unsure. "

" Bingo. "

" What is worrying you ? "

" Myself. "

" HUH ? "

Spinel Sun watched in silence as his master carefully pulled off his wet school jacket and hung it on a hanger. He thanked Spinel Sun for the towel and placed it over his head, his hair still dripping from the rain. His white-collared shirt was now clinging wet onto his frame and he carefully removed his glasses. Spinel Sun decided to take the chance to observe his master. 

__

[ It seems like yesterday when Eriol-sama was only the size of an Elementary School kid. Now he's even more taller than Ruby Moon and he reminds me so much of Clow Reed-sama. Yes, it is time for him to grow up and find new feelings in him ]

" I believe you found some foreign emotions stir in you ? "

Eriol looked at Spinel Sun wonderingly but he nodded all the same. He started to rub his head with the white towel he was holding. 

" Who is she ? "

Eriol thought he was almost gonna blush but he remained stone-faced as much as possible and wondered how he was going to answer. 

" Why do you say that Spinel Sun ? "

" Because you are at that age anyway. Isn't it time you find yourself a mate ? "

" A … a mate ?! "

Eriol gasped and choked at the usage of terms Spinel Sun was using. 

" No Spinel Sun, we don't use the word mate to call our other half. "

" Oh, how about a confidante or a girlfriend ? Sounds better ? "

" Yes, but what caused you to think it's related to THAT ? "

Eriol insisted on digging out the truth from the mock-grinning flying object.

" I said because you were at that age. "

" I don't think it's that simple. "

" It is. We lived much longer that you did and we know all the facts of life. Furthermore, remember that beneath it all, you're still human. "

Eriol looked up into Spinel Sun's eyes as the word seemed to vibrate against him. Feeling rather defenceless since he was very inexperienced, he decided to seek advice instead.

" So … what do I do now ? I'm … I'm confused … why is it her ? I don't really know her very well actually. If it was Sakura I wouldn't be so surprised since we talked more often. But I know it can't be Sakura for I JUST know that it won't be her. But why HER ? "

Spinel Sun had a big anime sweat-drop as he realised Eriol was starting to mumble to himself. Coughing a little to catch his master's attention, he cleared his throat and started a simple explanation.

" Well Eriol-sama, love strikes in the least possible way which you expect. Even Clow Reed was taken aback by the few erm … pleasant … surprises which life threw onto his face so to speak. You could have probably been taken aback by the sudden change of the girl, or the crystal clear voice of hers, or the look in her eyes when she's determined to win just like Kinomoto-san … "

" Wait a minute … how do you know SHE had a crystal clear voice … or she had a sudden change … it could be ANY girl I meet during Sunday classes or reading classes … why MUST she have a crystal clear voice and a sudden change ? Spinel Sun … have you been spying on me ?! "

" Whoops … but anyway … "

Eriol groaned inwardly.

" She is the one isn't she ? She made you feel totally off-track, wheezy and tongue-tied. "

" I'm not sure about wheezy and tongue-tied. "

" Well anyway, you know it's something to do with her. Daidouji-san. "

The name caused Eriol to stiffen up considerably, causing a light chuckle from Spinel Sun. The flying object landed gently on his master's shoulder and shook his head.

" So what are you going to do now Eriol-sama ? "

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Eriol took a deep breath and whispered almost to himself.

" I'll take your word … I'll fly back to Japan … "

***

" So the rest is history actually. You know everything else … "

" W .. o.. w ... I didn't know I had such irresistable force which a powerful magician like you couldn't repel ! This is surprising ! "

Tomoyo whined to herself as Eriol choked on the drink he was about to have.

" I am glad that you told me about it Eriol. I love you whole-heartedly … "

" I can feel it from you. "

" You do ? "

" Yeah. "

" So can you feel what I want from you ? "

Eriol looked at Tomoyo before putting down his bottle. He pulled Tomoyo into a fierce embrace and sealed her waiting lips with an earnest kiss of his own.


	7. Eriol Gets Into Some Trouble ... Can S+S...

A School Excursion ****

A School Excursion

Chapter 7

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

**__**

Author's notes : 

Sorry for the LONG delay ! I've been busy revising for my final examinations coming in June and I've taken this short break to squeeze in a chapter ! Phew … wonder if it's up-to-standard. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it !

" Sakura ? You're taking mightily long in the bathroom … you sure you don't need any help ? "

" No no Syaoran ! I'll be out in a jiffy ! "

" But you said THAT about … 15 minutes ago … "

" This time I'll definitely be out soon. "

" Ooooookkkkkkk … "

Syaoran gave a sigh to himself as he walked away from the bathroom door back towards his bed. He plopped himself down onto the bed and gazed wonderingly at the door. He could almost visualise Sakura inside … her beautiful face … her smile … down to her …

* HOLY GAWD ! What am I thinking ?! * 

Syaoran mentally slapped himself as he turned beet red at his own thoughts. 

* She'll kill me if she knows what I was thinking … goodness … *

Just as Syaoran tried to re-adjust his thoughts, Sakura emerged from the bathroom door finally. Syaoran looked up half-expectedly to chid her but all senses seemingly died on him. It was surprising how this lady could render him speechless and defenceless at the same time.

" Sooo … what do you think ? "

Sakura shyly paraded up and down the room, wishing for Syaoran to respond. Unfortunately, he looked too awestruck to answer. Sakura started to sweatdrop after a few minutes.

" SYAORAN ! "

" Eh ? "

" I asked you what you think of me wearing this !! "

" It's … it's awfully … "

Sakura gulped.

" … gorgeous … "

Sakura lifted her scared-looking eyes onto the Chinese warrior still sitting on the bed, not having moved a single inch. 

" Really ? "

" I swear to the great Chinese Gods above that it truly is … because it's you who's wearing it. "

Sakura blushed deep red at Syaoran's unexpected praise and found that she couldn't look into his chiselled brown eyes anymore. Suddenly, they seemed to be swallowing her up.

" Daidouji-san made this for you ? "

" Hai. "

" Sugoii … she really knows where your beauty lies. "

" Syaoran, you're so weird today. "

" Huh ? "

" You keep … praising me … it's so strange. "

" You don't like me to praise you ? "

" NO ! Erm … I mean … I do … "

Syaoran gave a small grin to himself. Sakura's I-am-so-flustered expression never fails to bring a smile from him, no matter how bad his day was. He walked over to her and gave her a strong and affectionate hug. 

" I understand Sakura … I totally do … "

Sakura closed her eyes and returned the hug as best as she could since the clothing she was wearing wasn't very suitable for the purpose. She loved it when Syaoran swept her into his arms like this. It felt so safe and everything else felt so right. 

* Nothing could go wrong … *

However, right after she was feeling so nestled and loved, Syaoran released her and was looking around the room in full alertness. Sakura couldn't help but admire the strong warrior aura which emitted from him so naturally.

" Syaoran, what's wrong ? "

" You didn't feel it ? "

Syaoran's expression was incredulous and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

" It felt pretty weak … but it's definitely there. "

" What's definitely there ? "

" Sakura, where's your Clow Cards ? "

" In my bag … "

" Take it with you now, we're going over to Eriol's. "

" What's happening ? "

" We'll talk later … "

**

It had actually been the students' last day in Kyoto and everyone was busy packing up and taking group photographs. Due to a sudden landslide prior that day, the schedule was slightly amended and they were to travel back one day later by another route. With an extra day left, students were doing last-minute shoppings and some were just lazing around or chilling out with friends.

Our foursome retired to their rooms respectively for the day, thinking that it would be a good time to spend their last few moments in Kyoto with their loved ones. Tomoyo had made another splendid costume for Sakura which was a kimono that had captured the essence of Kyoto completely. As Eriol mentioned, that was her magic … producing beautiful costumes for Sakura. Sakura had tried it on and paraded it for Syaoran and left him utterly speechless by the brillance of it all …

" Eriol, open up. "

Sakura and Syaoran now stood outside Eriol and Tomoyo's room. Sakura had of course changed into her school uniform and was standing anxiously next to Syaoran. The door slowly creaked open as though it had not been shut at all. Both looked at each other in surprise and Syaoran slowly crept in cautiously. 

" Eriol ? Daidouji ? "

Sakura followed Syaoran quietly and was shocked that there was no one in the room at all. The bed was completely neat, as though no one had slept in at all. There were no luggages, no belongings on the tables, no signs of inhabitations at all.

" What the ?! "

Syaoran looked around the room and was shocked that there was not even a single thread of magic in the air. That was impossible, judging on Eriol's strong magical presence. Even if Eriol had weaved a spell to cover it up … why would he even want to do that in the first place ? Didn't they just meet the pair early this morning for Tomoyo to hand Sakura her costume ?

" Syaoran, what exactly did you feel when we were in our own room ? "

" A strong sense of magic … some sort of a spell … it seemed as though it was … "

" Forming ? "

" You could say that. "

" Related to Clow Cards ? "

" Maybe … "

" Why … then why couldn't I feel it ? "

Syaoran looked on worriedly as Sakura peered questioningly at her Clow Cards.

**

Tomoyo was very surprised when Eriol had returned to their room that evening looking more serious than usual. When she walked up to him, Eriol had wordlessly just hugged her. Tomoyo was even more surprised but decided it was wiser to remain silent. After a few moments, Eriol released her and sat down onto his chair heavily. He took off his glasses and laid them there on the table. Tomoyo peered at him for a while before turning her back to get him a cup of tea. Suddenly, she almost dropped the cup in shock when Eriol embraced her from her back.

" Eriol ? "

" Gomen Tomoyo … I must have scared you. "

" No you didn't … but I'm worried. "

" Ah, I thought so. "

" Eriol, what happened ? You said you went to see to some matters. Did it not go well ? "

" Very badly. "

" Care to tell me about it ? "

Eriol nodded and went back to sit down on his chair. Tomoyo handed him his tea and sat opposite him on the bed, facing him. Eriol sighed rather softly to himself before narrating. 

" To be truthful, my memories and powers of Clow Reed would never be much complete since half of me are in Kinomoto Fujitaka. Sometimes, I get some flashbacks of Clow Reed's uncompleted tasks or frightful memories so I decided to settle them whenever I encountered such matters. However, this time, I remembered a lady who was obsessed with Clow Reed's magical prowess. She was someone who had practised the Dark Arts for some time and Clow Reed wanted to revert her back onto the correct path. I guess he didn't and suffered some attacks from her despite his good intentions. Clow Reed was much stronger and recovered fully in no time. The lady however … "

Tomoyo walked up to Eriol and comfortingly hugged him as he suddenly seemed to halt in doubt. He smiled and started to continue.

" She suffered great magical counter-attacks by Clow Reed who had to summon those because of the intensity of her attacks. She is now permanently spiritually crippled and she could not wield anymore magic. If she does so, it would be too powerful and might even shatter her remaining soul. It was terrible … and I think Clow Reed probably regretted it. "

" You went to meet up with her ? "

" Hai, for I decided to try and make amends for him. After all, it wasn't really both parties' fault. It was a great misunderstanding, which I do not want to seek the details in my memories. "

" I understand. "

" She was more powerful that I thought. She was not crippled at all … she had probably sold her remaining soul and body to the devil and she had been practising the Dark Arts to a much more powerful and deeper level … so much so that she probably could not be saved anymore. She recognised me from a glance and started to launch such attacks with pure hatred. She probably blamed Clow Reed for leaving her in such a state. " 

" She attacked you ??!! "

" Hai Tomoyo. Don't worry too much about that … I managed to block most of them. However, I believe her vengeance has been rekindled and she is probably after my blood now. I'll need to cast one of the most powerful spells of Concealment which I can summon. Tomoyo, I think it'll be better if you'd let me be alone from now on until a reasonable time … "

" NO ! I can't leave you alone now when you need help ! Let us ask Sakura and Li-kun for help ! "

" They can't help. This is a feud between she and I technically. It would be unfair if she called on her friends to attack me too wouldn't it ? "

" That is true … but I won't leave you alone. Let ME go with you at least. "

" But … "

" Onegai ? "

" All right … but it's unsafe for us to remain here. I'll be using my magic very often from now on to protect the both of us until I find a way to pacify her. You should not alert the 2 of them ok ? "

" Hai. "

**

" Syaoran, I'm worried for Tomoyo and Eriol-kun. Do you think they left any clues for us ? "

" No, it seemed that Eriol had completely sealed off his tracks. He knew we would be looking for them. Something BIG is going on … and we're left out on purpose. "

" Doesn't he know we can help ? "

" You know Eriol's character … since when did he ever requested for help ? There is something which I still don't understand … why couldn't you feel the magical aura just now ? "

" I don't know. I definitely didn't feel anything. Could it be that my magic is wavering ? "

" That's nonsense Sakura, you're one of the most spiritually-inclined one around. "

Syaoran used one arm to hold Sakura close to his chest to comfort her. She nodded into his chest and felt instantly at ease. 

" We'll have to rely on your Clow Cards to guide us to him since he made them in the first place. "

Sakura looked at her Cards with a fiery determination in her emerald-green eyes and nodded. 

" By the way Sakura, where did you put Tomoyo's kimono ? "

" In the room. "

" Okay, let's get going anyway. "

**

Eriol had chosen a place where the feng shui was the most powerful. Since the woman was powerful in the Dark Arts, he had to find someplace where the " yang " element was the most strong and effluent. That would be enough to weaken her powers and strengthen his in the most possible situation of a battle. 

His most powerful command of the Concealment Spell had been effective so far. Tomoyo and his belongings and whatever lingering scent had been musked off and he knew his descendant and Sakura could not figure out where they were. He knew they would figure out in no time when he would be needed to wield his staff. They were not that slow-witted, especially when it came to Syaoran. And judging from the keen disarray of the mental element in the air, she had arrived …

**

" Syaoran, I feel very cold. "

Sakura hugged herself as she was walking behind Syaoran. They had travelled not very far from the hotel and were amidst a very quiet neighbourhood. Syaoran immediately started to take off his jacket but Sakura stopped him gently.

" No, not physically cold. "

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a while before understanding. He nodded and waited for Sakura to concentrate on her instincts and senses. After a while, Sakura looked up again and her eyes were fixed determinedly in a direction.

" Over there … beyond that block of flats … "

**

Tomoyo had been directed to stand in an invisible triangle mark which Eriol had casted to protect her. She was warned against stepping out until further directions. However, she was very worried. Eriol looked very serious and somewhat rugged when he gave her a final smile before turning his back and disappearing around a corner. She knew he was going to battle the mysterious woman.

" How could be be so cruel to leave me here to worry about him ? I know he's worried about my safety … but … I'll die of fear and worry here ! "

Just as Tomoyo seriously wanted to breach the agreement, she was very surprised to hear 2 very familiar voices approaching in her direction. As she realised that they were none other than Syaoran and Sakura, she shouted to catch their attention. 

" Li-kun ! Sakura-chan ! "

**

Syaoran slowly ceased running and looked around the quiet surroundings. Although it was quite clear in the air that something ominous was approaching, he thought he heard some voice calling out his name. It wasn't an illusion either since Sakura had seemed to stop too. 

" Syaoran, did you hear someone call your name ? "

" I think you experienced the same thing huh. "

" It sounded like … "

" Tomoyo-chan ?! / Daidouji-san ? "

" Okay … so we've both gotten it the same … but I can't see her anywhere. "

" Neither could I Syaoran. "

" This is really really weird. Eriol must have sealed her away. "

" WHAT ?!! "

" No no, definitely not for the bad. Something is going to happen to Eriol and if we don't find him soon … oh geez … we'll find Daidouji-san first. "

" But how ? I keep feeling rather panicky with this strange forebidding element in the air. "

" Don't lose your alertness Sakura, they'll be coming in handy soon. "

Syaoran walked some distance away from Sakura and settled for a place where he thought he could sense strong magical waves. He closed his eyes and started to chant a spell in intense concentration. It was one of his more powerful and dangerous spells, because he knew Eriol had casted a very strong Concealment Spell. 

__

I call upon the grand splendour of the Red Dragon King of the Southern Seas

To bestow to me your noble golden flames

Let me through you fulfil my wishes

Reveal to me what I cannot see with my human eyes !

Sakura watched in awe as slow golden-red flames flickered around Syaoran's tall frame as he muttered his spell. The flames roared up into the air and Syaoran opened his eyes again. Sakura could see that his beautiful chestnut-coloured eyes were reflecting the colours of the flames as his spell seemed to take effect. As he uttered his last command, the flames left him and went straight for a particular spot in the middle of a field. 

Sakura gasped as the flames showed the outline of a triangular transparent shape with a dazed-looking Tomoyo sprawled on the ground staring at them. 

" Tomoyo-chan ! "

Sakura ran up towards her best friend as the majestic flames died off. Syaoran followed suit and grabbed Sakura's arm to stop her from approaching the seal.

" Syaoran ? "

" This is The Triangular Seal which Eriol must have casted. The flames only showed you what we didn't see but it didn't destroy it … it could only be if the subject which it is protecting is gone. "

" You mean if Tomoyo leaves The Seal ? "

" Hai, please don't make Eriol worry and make her walk out of The Seal. He could sense it. "

" Um … I … I understand. Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan ! "

Tomoyo couldn't hear a word what they were saying but she probably guessed it correctly. She could read Sakura's lips as she apologised. She shook her head to wave the apology away and smiled reassuringly. 

Syaoran gave her a rather sheepish wave as he ran off with Sakura to find Eriol. Sakura grabbed her Cards tighter, wondering what could happen next. It had been such a weird day.

**

" I see that you've come for me. Do you really want my blood so badly ? "

" You landed me in such a sorry state. I wished I never trusted you, Clow Reed. "

" I am not him. He is dead. "

" LIAR ! You have his disgusting scent all over. How dare you even try to make such a lame lie ?! For this, you know you'll have to pay for your life. "

" I don't even remember your name. I am not him. I am just half his reincarnation. "

" Reincarnation ? Don't even joke about such a matter. It's so stupid. "

The woman had arrived in the camouflage of an army consisting of eerie white mist as Eriol patiently waited for her in the place where he had chosen. He had lifted off his Concealment Spell and decided that it was time to settle things once and for all. He took the chance to observe his opponent more thoroughly this time. 

The woman looked as though she was of Chinese ancestry, with long black hair tied neatly up in a bun and wearing a blue satin cheongsum. She looked as though she arrived weaponless but Eriol knew better than to underestimate one's enemy. Sure enough, as soon as she was posied to battle, 2 long metallic swords morphed from her hands from nowhere. Words were no longer effective nor required from this point onwards.

Eriol sighed to himself and opened his palm to reveal his Key. 

* Please protect Tomoyo for me, Syaoran and Sakura. Do not try and interfere with this battle. *

His Clow Staff formed effortlessly and gleamed radiantly under the afternoon sun. Magical winds emerged powerfully all around Eriol's alert frame and his face looked more similar to Clow Reed's than anyone could remember. He was summoning some of his more powerful enchantments as much as his limited memories could serve him.

**

Syaoran and Sakura both stopped in their tracks as though lightning bolts had struck them. Fear was evident in Sakura's eyes as she had never encountered such strong waves of magical power radiating so intensely before. Syaoran was not as surprised to encounter such matters since he had been trained since young but he was rather anxious since that only meant the battle had begun. His rashinben had already pointed fixedly at one point where Sakura had led them.

* But with whom ? For what ? Why Eriol ? *

Syaoran's hand instinctively reached for his pendant and he activated it in no time. Seeing that, Sakura followed suit and her Clow Staff was also soon wielded in her hands. 

" Sakura, be careful. "

" Um, Syaoran too. "

**

Eriol's attention was slightly arrayed by 2 powerful magical forces emerging dangerously close to him. Cursing mentally to himself as he noticed the change in his enemy's features, he knew this was going to be tricky. 

" So Clow Reed, you found reinforcements. "

" Leave them alone. They shouldn't be able to find me any time soon. "

" Hmm … "

The woman looked around their area with a slight look of admiration on her face.

" Nice job on the spell of Concealment. You certainly had me delayed for almost a whole night in finding your presence. You only have yourself to blame for seeking me out in the first place. "

" That's because the memories of Clow Reed wanted to save you and I am left with this duty. "

" DO NOT LIE TO ME ! YOU ARE CLOW REED ! "

The woman screeched with a certain agony in her voice as she launched into the air and started to shower Eriol with black sizzling laser-like beams. Eriol waved his Staff and a Shield was formed. The beams were absorbed into the Shield but Eriol continued looking pensive. He was afraid of what she might do next … and what would happen if Syaoran and Sakura appeared.

**

Author's Notes :

I know the story kinda sucks … I'll finish it up really soon once I get my next break during my revision. Don't ask questions on the story as for now since the answers will be in the next chapter ! Sakura and Syaoran will get into the action … what will happen to the battle between Eriol and the mysterious woman ? Feel free to leave your kind reviews ! ^__^ v


	8. The Battle Is On ! What Will Happen ?

A School Excursion ****

A School Excursion

Chapter 8

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

**__**

Author's notes : 

Hopefully this is much better … revision really sucks … 0_o

" Sakura ! The forces are getting stronger … we need to hurry ! "

" I know Syaoran ! But … but … why is it that I keep feeling so cold ? "

" Cold ? "

Syaoran shot Sakura a concerned glance despite the both of them already running flat-out. Sakura's emerald green eyes were full of worry and anxiety and Syaoran knew something was troubling her greatly. 

[ She's not going to be in the best shape to battle if this goes on ]

As Syaoran was starting to wonder whether he should proceed without her, a mental voice cracked in his head, momentarily putting him in confusion.

* Li, remain where you are now. Take Sakura-chan and leave. *

Syaoran didn't take long to figure out that the voice was Eriol's. He immediately stopped in his tracks and Sakura stopped in wonder.

[ Eriol ! What the hell are you doing ? We're coming to you now ]

* NO ! It's between me and her. Leave. *

[ Her ? Who's her ? Eriol ! I demand answers ! Eriol ?! ]

Syaoran knew that Eriol had already cut off the telepathic path between their minds.

[ He must be engaged in the battle already ]

" Syaoran ! Did Eriol try to contact you spiritually ? "

" Hai. He … he asked us to leave him alone. "

" Why ? "

" He said the battle is between him and a lady. "

" A lady ? "

" Um. No details. "

" I'm worried … Syaoran … what are we going to do now ? "

" Nowhere I guess. We have to stay around and see how the situation changes. After all, Eriol should be able to handle such a trivial matter … "

Sakura could see that Syaoran was actually lying. It was trivial … this was different. She was feeling goosepimples all over her body and she didn't like the situation one bit especially since Eriol took all the trouble to seal Tomoyo up and masking their scents. 

" Syaoran, you might disagree with me … but I am going to help Eriol-kun. "

Sakura had a determined look in her eyes as she clutched her staff tightly. Syaoran couldn't help but admire her guts. Her eyes portrayed intense willpower and her shoulder-length hair blew lightly in the wind. Syaoran's facial expression turned mellow and he walked up towards the tall slender Card Mistress and embraced her lightly.

" All right Sakura, we'll go and help him. "

Sakura turned slightly red at the warm pressure Syaoran's body was giving to her. She loved Syaoran's affectionate side. It was always so reassuring and secure. 

" Arigato Syaoran, you're always there for me. "

" With all my pleasure … "

Syaoran lightly kissed Sakura's forehead before freeing her from his hug. Taking her free hand, he quickly picked up speed and ran towards the forebidding area where sharp magical forces were at loggerheads.

**

" Take this ! "

The lady threw some fireballs which Eriol jumped to avoid. He was actually not fighting but only counter-attacking or shielding himself. This only drove the lady to near madness.

" Fight me Clow Reed ! Am I not worthy of being your opponent ? "

" My past incarnation refuses to leave you to destroy yourself. If not for him, I would not even give you a single glimpse. I am trying to help you. With our magic, we could actually save you from all those harm you had inflicted on yourself by practising those Dark Arts. "

" Stop your preaches Clow Reed. You know better than I do why I ended up like this anyway ! "

More fireballs were thrown even more viciously in his direction and Eriol waved his staff to activate his Shield again. He narrowed his eyes … this would take forever … and those two were drawing nearer …

**

" Sakura, get ready. We're getting closer I think. "

" Um ! "

Sakura gripped her staff tighter. She could feel the intense magical auras in the air. They were so much more stronger than all her experience in the magical field. 

[ Guess it's time for me to experience such stuffs some time in my life … Clow Cards … please let me borrow your magic ]

Syaoran peered anxiously at his Rashinben and thoughts were rummaging through his mind. He wondered whether their appearance would hinder Eriol. He definitely told them to leave and he must have had a reason for saying so. 

" Sakura, we're going to just peep at the battle and only help when there is a need. I think I want to analyse the situation a little before rushing into the scene. All right with you ? "

" Hai, wakarimashita ! "

**

Tomoyo laid in the marked spot where Eriol had left her some time ago. Sakura and Syaoran had just left her as well and she was feeling pretty left-out. After all, she should be out there to video-tape the entire situation. 

" Well, I'm sure it really wouldn't hurt if I just tag along … "

Tomoyo gingerly stepped out the triangle and it disappeared like mist in the afternoon sun. 

**

" Shimatta ! "

Eriol cursed aloud as he knew his triangular seal had melted. This had only meant that Tomoyo had walked out against his orders. His enemy noticing his slight distraction shot him a great blue fireball which Eriol was a little too late in counter-attacking. He wielded his staff just in time to stop most of the effects from the impact but it was still slightly too late.

Blood started to seep slowly from his left arm and his uniform was stained slightly darker. The dark liquid was also running down his golden gleaming staff as he gritted his teeth to stop the pain from coursing through his body. If he was distracted one more time, things could get worse. 

" Eriol-kun ! "

Sakura ran up towards the injured magical wielder but Syaoran stopped her and shook his head.

" No Sakura-chan, wait for a while more. "

" But … "

" Trust Eriol. "

**

" How's that Clow Reed ? Tasting my power huh ? Does it feel good ? "

" You really enjoy doing this huh. "

" You put me in this mess … you deserve it. "

" I guess so. But I am not Clow Reed … "

" You tick me off by repeating that ! "

" ERIOL ! " 

The new voice made the everyone turned around in shock. Tomoyo was looking very shocked with tears streaming down her eyes. It was clear that she was very pained by the blood which had soaked his uniform and stained the dark concrete. Not caring one bit for her own safety, she ran quickly towards Eriol, who had started to look pretty tired and fatigue was starting to wear him out. 

" No … Tomoyo … don't come over … "

Eriol waved his staff again and an invisible barrier was erected between them. There was pain in Eriol's eyes as he looked away from Tomoyo.

" Eriol ! Stop it ! You're hurt ! "

" I want to end this. I want to end this with my OWN power, not with Clow Reed's. "

This caused Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo herself some surprise. It had never been known to them that Eriol wanted to be known as himself. Maybe they had been insensitive to his feelings all this while …

" I can't take this anymore ! Syaoran … "

" I … I'm quite confused Sakura … "

The lady who had been attacking Eriol was quiet all this while. Soon, she spoke … causing everyone to look at her.

" So Clow Reed, this is your … love ? "

" Don't you dare try anything funny to her. Your opponent is ME. "

" It's funny how quickly you forget your past loved ones. "

There was a surprised look from Eriol as he tried to stand up more properly. From what the lady was saying … could it be … ? 

Tomoyo remained silent, knowing full well what the lady was implying. Sakura and Syaoran were standing on the far end speechless.

" Clow Reed … you heartless man ! "

Blue fireballs were lunging for Tomoyo before all of them knew it. 

" Tomoyo-chan ! "

Sakura wielded her staff and her Shield was immediately activated around Tomoyo just in time. Tomoyo smiled gratefully to Sakura. Sakura sighed with relief comically. Syaoran decided that it was time to end the whole matter. He opened his right palm and an orange talisman magically appeared. Chanting some spells in cantonese, he threw the talisman … not at the enemy but right at Eriol. 

" Syaoran ! "

" No, I'm not trying to kill that fella … I'm trying to heal him. It's the best I can do since he's so adamant that this is his battle. "

" Oh … " 

Sakura blushed sheepishly as Syaoran sighed to himself.

**

Eriol found the warmth from the talisman very comforting. It immediately healed the open wound as soon as it touched his body and he found that all the blood and mess were all disappearing. 

" Arigato Li. "

Eriol decided that he had to do something drastic. He could no longer do anything to persuade the lady. A new look of burning determination set in his violet eyes, he wielded the gleaming staff and closed his eyes for a second. 

" Ready to accept death ? "

Eriol opened his eyes again and regarded the lady in a very regal manner, which caused the lady to suck in her breath. 

[ Yes, he must be Clow Reed. That look in his eyes … it's unmistakable … ]

" For once, I can only wish I was only an Elementary School kid again. Then you wouldn't keep mistaking me for Clow Reed. "

[ What is HE talking about ? Why is he always denying that ? ]

" I do not know what relationship you used to have with Clow Reed. I do not care anymore either. You tried to attack MY Tomoyo and I cannot forgive that. "

Black winds started rising around Eriol as his eyes gleamed menacingly. It reminded the other 3 of the Eriol who had first wrecked havoc when he arrived during Elementary School. 

" I'm sorry to do this to you … "

Great winds of powerful ancient magic which even Sakura and Syaoran could not understand started to gather around Eriol's staff. 

" Good grief, Eriol's for real. "

" What do you mean Syaoran ? "

" He's going to … exterminate her … "

Sakura's eyes opened wide at the impending thought and she quickly turned her back, not wanting to witness what would happen next. Syaoran could only look on with anxiety. Tomoyo could only look on helplessly, since she was afraid of Eriol too when he was … pissed off … 

The lady was also powering up to a great level of black magic and had already dived straight for Eriol. There was a great blinding light when both forces met head-on. Syaoran hugged Sakura and protected her from the little debris which was showering them. As the winds died down, they turned around again …

" YIKES ! "

There was a great hole where Eriol used to stand and Tomoyo was still standing there unharmed because of the Shield. 

" Tomoyo-chan ! "

Sakura and Syaoran both ran up to the sobbing girl as she dived straight for Sakura and started weeping openly. Sakura gently hugged her and patted her back comfortingly. Syaoran looked around in wonder. 

[ No auras of the both of them … this can't be … ]


	9. S+S and Tomoyo Gets Into Action ... Erio...

A School Excursion ****

A School Excursion

Chapter 9

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

**__**

Author's notes : 

Exams are finally over ! I hope to wrap up this story soon so reviews are really really KINDLY appreciated … T_T

~****~

" Tomoyo-san, Sakura, are you both all right ? "

" Hai … we're fine as rain … I think … "

Sakura focused her sadden emerald eyes onto the uncontrollable Tomoyo who was still sobbing onto her chest. Syaoran looked worried but he was truly helpless here.

" Sakura, look after Tomoyo-san … I'll figure out what happened around here. "

" Sure, do be careful ok ? "

" Right … "

Syaoran placed his rashinben near the area where Eriol had vanished but the needle did not move a single inch. Syaoran sighed mentally. Although it mystified him greatly why Eriol disappeared, his mind did not seem to want to consider the idea that Eriol could already be …

[ NO ! That's not going to happen ]

Syaoran decided to use one of his spells to trace whatever aura was left of Eriol. He closed his eyes in deep concentration and opened his right palm to summon a light green transparent flame. It flickered a few inches away from the surface of his palm and Sakura marvelled at the sight. Tomoyo had considerably softened down but her hands were still clutching onto Sakura's uniform tightly. Sakura placed her arms securely around Tomoyo in a bid to comfort her. It hurt her just as much to see Tomoyo as sad as this.

**

Eriol opened his eyes almost deliberately slowly, as though he was afraid that he was going to be blinded by some light from around him. He moaned softly as he tried to pick himself up, realising that he was lying down. His right hand had been tightly gripping his gleaming staff and Eriol felt as though some 40 kg of lead were placed on top of him. 

[ Where am I ? ]

Eriol used his staff to support him as he shakily stood up, his violet eyes taking in his surroundings. With a start, he realised that everywhere around him was not the Kyoto-styled neighbourhood where he last stood. Eriol looked up at the big neon-flashing signboards with Chinese wordings and his mind finally clicked. 

[ Hong Kong !? ]

**

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with tear-glistening eyes as she pleaded with Sakura to let her join in their search for Eriol. Sakura was adamant that Tomoyo should catch some rest but it's obvious that Tomoyo wasn't in the least mood to do so. 

" Syaoran, could she join us ? "

The tall lad turned around looking rather pensive. The green flame had showed a slight vision of Eriol in a place which Syaoran knew very well. However, it also showed that the surroundings were watery-like and yellowish, seemingly very much like an illusion. Syaoran knew what this meant with all his magical training. 

" Sakura, Eriol has been warped into a time trap. "

" Time trap ? Like what happened to us ? "

" You probably could deduce that way … but in a more accurate term, a time trap is a much more malicious form. "

" Meaning ? "

" Both of their powers were so strong that it triggered off a very malicious state of dimension. In their case, it was a time trap because it is the safest way to battle in there without destroying anything in the reality world and where time is frozen always. Everything is moving as per normal but nothing ever ages. It's also one of the worst places to be stuck in or sealed into. I seriously think the lady could have purposefully triggered it off … and even maybe Eriol himself … "

" Why ?! "

" Imagine if they hadn't … the whole neighbourhood would have been wiped off already. Such great powers had met with full force head-on. It would probably even lure some other uninvited guests which I shan't go into details. "

Tomoyo had listened quietly as Syaoran explained the matter to Sakura. She did not care what would happen now, all she wanted was Eriol back and in one piece. So she begged Sakura to bring her along … in which Syaoran grudgingly agreed since Sakura used her best Please-Syaoran-Just-This-Time-Look and Tomoyo looking exasperatingly devastated. 

**

Eriol walked down the busy streets of Hong Kong, basking momentarily in the familiarity of the surroundings. People were shouting in Cantonese in the wet markets, bargaining prices and selling their well-known seafood. Young children were playing marbles in the streets, not giving a care in this world. Eriol then realised with a shock that this wasn't the modern Hong Kong scenario. This seemed to have taken place FAR longer …

[ Clow Reed's time perhaps … ]

Eriol looked at his dressing and wasn't very surprised to see that he was no longer clad in his white school uniform. He was grandly attired in a dark navy blue Chinese buttoned top and long matching silk pants complete with soft comfortable Chinese-clothed shoes. His glasses were missing and his hair was tied up in a fashion similar to Clow Reed's. 

[ So I am Clow Reed himself or … ? ]

In a far-off corner in a small building forgotten by the people, he saw a young attractive Chinese girl reading a customer's palm.

[ Palm fortune-reading ? How interesting ]

As he walked closer, the young lady stood up and smiled as she received a red packet ( angbao ) from the satisfied customer. Tucking it preciously into her silk sash tied around her waist, she was about to walk into the building when her eyes caught Eriol's. 

[ She can SEE me ? ]

The young lady held her gaze for a few good minutes before she smiled and bowed respectfully. Eriol returned her gesture just as quickly before he could even anaylze what was happening.

" Clow Reed-sama, I see that you've returned to our humble little shop. "

Eriol took no less than a few seconds before understanding the situation. He smiled back, almost expertly hiding his initial ignorance and revealing absolutely nothing on his expression.

" Would you like to come in ? "

" I would love to. "

**

" Sakura, I need you to use your staff in a way which you might not have used it before. "

" I'll try my best Syaoran. "

" I know you will. "

Syaoran lovingly pecked Sakura's cheek before turning solemn. He summoned a protective shield in the shape of a sphere around the two girls before chanting a spell loudly and with a certain element of command in it. Tomoyo clutched Sakura's hand almost nervously but she was ready to face any danger. Sakura pressed reassuringly back and smiled encouragingly. She knew they would bring Eriol back regardless of what would happen. Suddenly, white jagged lines of thunder surrounded the sphere they were in and Sakura noticed that Syaoran had finished his chanting. He smiled at her before Sakura realised that they were slowly disappearing from his view. She could see Syaoran's lips mouthing the words - Kiotsukete, Sakura - ( Take care, Sakura ) and she smiled almost lovingly and nodded.

Syaoran watched as his spell took effect and warped both girls into the dimension where Eriol was in. He was going to have to summon a different spell to transfer himself now. He peered at his watch to take note of the present time, knowing that time is of no relevance to the place where he was going to. He would need to gauge cautiously, knowing that if they stayed there too long, they might not be able to make it back at all. 

[ Kami-sama, please bless us all with your benevolent heart … ]


	10. The Mystery Is Solved ... Could They Ret...

A School Excursion ****

A School Excursion

Chapter 10

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

**__**

Author's notes : 

I finally decided to concentrate on our favourite couple S+S ! Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. As usual, reviews are very kindly appreciated.

~****~

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as her feet felt the ground tenderly. She realised that she was still grasping onto Tomoyo's left hand. As she looked around her environment, there were crowds of Chinese walking up and down the streets, totally ignoring them. 

[ Where is Syaoran ? ]

Sakura clutched her Clow Staff tightly as she suddenly felt a strong wave of Clow aura wash against her. Turning her head sharply towards the origin, she tugged at Tomoyo's hand to motion to her that they were leaving the place. However, Tomoyo had her head pinned in a direction.

" Eh ? "

Sakura wondered aloud as she followed Tomoyo's gaze. 

" Eeeeehhhhhh ??!! "

**

Syaoran opened his eyes in the same slow fashion as Sakura and then he blinked a few more times in rapid succession before looking around.

[ Hong Kong … I suppose ]

Syaoran's eyes flicked around in suspicion as he wondered why the lady or Eriol chose this place. He knew that nobody could see him since he wasn't from this era. Walking almost carelessly through the mob, he tried to catch a glimpse of the date that they were in.

[ Ah, a shop ! ]

Syaoran darted through the crowds with ease and found himself standing outside a chinese medical shop. His eyes read the date 12th May 1966 on the lunar calendar.

[ 1966 ? Hmm, interesting … ]

Syaoran could feel the intense aura of the Clow more acutely than he had felt before. It didn't seem to be radiating from Eriol. The latter's aura wasn't as pure or as strong as this is.

[ Clow Reed's aura ? Impossible … but … ]

Syaoran's amber-brown eyes turned anxious with worry as his mind immediately shot to Sakura. The magnetic field they were in was very very unstable and any usage of strong magic such as Clow Reed's or Sakura's would be enough to cause enough disturbances capable of piercing the dimension and hurtle them towards the unknown. He had to find the two girls … soon … if he guessed correctly …

**

" Tomoyo-chan, is … is that what I'm seeing ? "

" I think so Sakura-chan … but … but we can't handle her by ourselves ! "

Both girls were warily eyeing the lady whom Eriol had just indulged in battle. She was sitting in a lotus position, presumably meditating or deep in concentration and had her eyes closed. The people were just walking up and down, seemingly she seemed invisible to them as well. 

[ Syaoran, what in the world is happening ?? ]

" Sakura-chan, do you think we should just ignore her and look for Eriol ? "

" I don't know. I wish Syaoran was here so I could ask him some questions. I'm afraid we may agitate the situation without knowing it. "

" Can you sense Syaoran's presence ? "

" No, there is an overwhelming aura of the Clow but none of Syaoran's. "

Suddenly, the lady opened her eyes and both girls gasped in surprise. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and were starting to run when the lady stood up slowly. Sakura felt no hostility emitting from her but realising that running away wouldn't solve anything, she put both her hands on her Staff and walked in front of Tomoyo to protect her. 

" You … you wield a similar weapon as Clow Reed. Are you his … ? "

The lady was now talking to Sakura and regarded her in a very neutral way. It was impossible to predict what she may do next. Sakura, without letting her guard down, held the Staff down a little.

" I am the Chosen Card Mistress of the Clow Cards. "

" And … that lady behind you ? "

Tomoyo gasped softly while Sakura edged closer to her. 

" She's my best friend. "

" No, I want to know her relationship with Clow Reed. "

Sakura didn't know how to answer and looked to Tomoyo questioningly. Tomoyo looked solemn for a while before smiling her usual smile.

" Lady, I am Daidouji Tomoyo and I am the love interest of Hiiragizawa Eriol. "

The lady peered even more intently on the raven-haired beauty as she mentioned the name she did not seem to know. Tomoyo, seemingly reading her mind decided to answer her thoughts.

" He is the person you have been fighting all along. "

Sakura looked from her best friend to the lady now standing at full attention and wondered whether she should be prepared for a sudden lunge of attack from her. 

" He is called Hiiragizawa now ? "

" Hai, he is half the reincarnation of Clow Reed-sama. "

" What ? "

" The other half is in my father, who is totally non-magical. "

Sakura added in quickly, hoping to put towards her the fact that she had been battling a different person all together. 

" Clow Reed … died ? "

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, motioning to her that she should explain since she was in a better situation to do so. 

" Well, he did not really DIE. He merely passed on his magic onto 2 separate entities which happened to be the two persons we had been explaining to you. We hope you understand that Clow Reed-sama no longer exists in this world and time and we wish to bring Eriol-kun back with us so that we could … "

" No … no … that … that is impossible !! He … he promised … he broke it again ?! "

Sakura held up her Staff again and motioned Tomoyo to stand a bit further back. The lady had grabbed her head in anguish and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Sakura then realised that she was actually a very beautiful woman if she did not maintain a stoned expression. The lady started to calm down and she regarded Sakura again, this time her tears forgotten.

" I hope you have not been lying to me, much as I respect your position. "

" Please believe me ! "

The lady looked down again in thought and after a while broke into a sad sigh. There was some silence before Sakura decided to ask something which was bugging her for a long while.

" May I know your … your relationship with Clow Reed-sama ? "

Tomoyo made a small surprised sound behind her because it seemed pretty risky and daring to ask such a sensitive question after her outburst. Much to their relief, the lady merely looked at Sakura neutrally and nodded lightly.

**

Syaoran stood in a corner before summoning a different rashinben which had no solid body. He had left his at the scene where Eriol and the lady had fought because he was afraid that such a magical instrument might tamper with his journey to the different dimension. A transparent rashinben appeared and the needle pointed west, where the aura was coming from.

[ Yosh ! I should be getting on my way now ]

As Syaoran walked quickly through the streets, his mind mentally flipped through his memories for a story which he was told by one of the Elders on Clow Reed's many stories as he journeyed through the world. One of them was his meeting with a young Chinese girl in Hong Kong in the early 60s and 70s. He had been the fine dashing young man with strong magical abilities and she was a budding ambitious magic arts student. She had fallen hopelessly in love with him at first sight but Clow Reed was very ambiguous in his feelings and she could not decipher any clues from his expressions or body language. She had even resorted to using magic to win his heart but all to no avail. 

" Ming, I would prefer you not to pursue me anymore. I do not want to love anybody. "

" But Clow Reed-sama, surely you must love somebody ! "

" I will, if she is better than me in magic. "

With this sentence, it drove Ming into a frenzy in learning more powerful magic. However, she had always steered clear of the Dark Arts … until …

" Ming, I will be leaving for China next week. It has been great knowing you. "

" You're leaving ? Please stay ! "

" No, my quest for adventure and more knowledge cannot end here yet. I'm afraid I can't stay. "

" You … you said that you'll love the person who is more magicallly stronger than you right ? "

" Hai, now if you will excuse me. "

Clow Reed did not see the determined Ming clench her fists angrily. 

**

" What's your name Clow Card Mistress ? "

" Kinomoto Sakura. "

" Lovely name … my name is Wong Ming. "

" Wong is your surname ? "

" Yes. I belong to a family of magical ancestry, starting from my great ancestors from China. We were very proud of our heritage and I was training to be the assistant of my elder brother who was also trained to take over the leadership of our Clan. During my teens, I was very competitive because I wanted to be the best. It was during that age when I met Clow Reed. He was mystical and carried this ancient aura of magic with him. Our family welcomed him warmly but I fell for him because he was just so attractive. He told me that if I defeated him in magic, I could become the recipient of his love. He lied … he fled to China after I carried out my part of the promise. "

" Wait … Ming-san, that means you defeated him ? "

**

" Clow Reed ! I want to challenge you ! "

" Ming ? I'm leaving in 2 hours' time. Do not make foolish requests like this now all right ? "

" I don't give a damn ! "

Ming unleashed her new-found magical powers on Clow Reed whose face was full of genuine surprise. 

[ The Dark Arts ?!! ]

" Wait … wait a minute … Ming ?! What is that you're using ?? "

" You know better. Now fight me ! "

Clow Reed was surprised … too surprised to fight. He was interested in the Dark Magic but he wasn't pleased that a friend would use it to fight against him.

" MING ! STOP THIS NOW ! "

" As if you care ! "

Ming unleashed a sudden ball of black electricity due to her anger at Clow Reed who was still in shock to retaliate. It hit him squarely on his chest and he fell back, breathing heavily. At this point, Ming's family members rushed out and were stunned by the turn of events. Some rushed to Clow Reed's aid while Ming was immediately disowned by her Elders much to the distraught mother and father of Ming's.

" Clow Reed ! You promised ! You didn't state that I couldn't use the Dark Arts !! "

Ming then heard from a maid that Clow Reed had left for China two days after resting in the guest's room. He was not badly affected at all but the real pain was the loss of a friend. 

" That lying man … he'll feel my wrath … I gave up my soul and status to master the magic which I defeated him but he fled ! He'll die for this ! "

**

" But Ming-san, it really isn't his fault now … when you think about it right ? "

" He did not fulfil his part of his promise. I only wanted him to love me, was it so difficult ? "

Sakura and Tomoyo were silent as Ming recounted her story. Sakura could understand her feelings because she knew how hard it would be if she had loved Syaoran and he did not reciprocate her love. Just then, the unmistakable form of Syaoran appeared behind Ming, looking pretty happy to see her but his face turned anxious when he caught sight of Ming.

" Syaoran ! This … this is Ming … erm … Wong Ming … Ming-san, this is Syaoran. "

Ming regarded Syaoran with a certain flair which Sakura could not quite describe. It seems to be respect but with a certain element of jeer as well. Then it hit Sakura ! Ming's situation was almost the same as Syaoran … they came from big influential magical families and carried the same responsibilities but Ming was different. Her love was not returned … Sakura returned Syaoran's love and they overcame difficulties to be together. 

" So … you must be the upcoming leader of the Li Clan … Li Syaoran. "

Syaoran peered at the woman as the name Wong Ming played in his mind. So, it all fits now. The story that Elder Li told him wasn't some fantasy. She was the branded traitor and disgrace to the Wong Clan many many years ago. He was told to learn from her story and be a righteous man. Now he stood in front of her, not knowing who to judge or what to think.

" Wong Ming ? I've … I've heard of you. "

" Ah, as some learn-from-her-mistakes story I suppose ? I know all the rules they play. "

Syaoran was taller than she was but it was obvious that Syaoran was slightly edgy since he wasn't comfortable with talking with a supposedly dangerous enemy. 

" You leave Eriol out of your little game. "

" I know of my mistake now, this beautiful girl has told me the story. However, I cannot help but feel angry whenever I see his face. He looks too much like him … "

Syaoran's face looked very curious as he stared at Sakura, who smiled back, a little embarrassed. 

" Will you let us take him away back to the reality world then ? "

" No, my other half still has business to take care of with him. "

" Other half ? "

**

" Clow Reed-sama, would you like some tea ? "

" Yes please. "

A young pixie-faced girl with plaits smiled happily as she poured tea from a delicately decorated teacup. As she placed the piping hot cup in front of Eriol, she gazed at him for a moment before turning away blushing slightly. Eriol realised that Clow Reed's memories were unfolding before him. The girl was called Wong Ming, a budding magical student of high calibre of the Wong Clan. She was hopelessly in love with Clow Reed, but he had tactlessly ignored her feelings and it brought disastrous results. Clow Reed brought with him intense guilt as he left Hong Kong …

[ But that was that … now is now … ]

Eriol carefully sipped the tea and was surprised at the pungent smell of sweet jasmine and dried orange peels. It soothed his nerves and relaxed his every cell.

" Err … Ming ? I need to talk to you. "

" Yes ? "

" Do you have anyone you fancy ? "

" Eh ?? "

Ming blushed so red that Eriol couldn't help but be genuinely amused at her reaction.

" Well … erm … there IS someone … "

Ming clutched at her cheongsum as she swallowed a lump in her throat. But before she could summon enough courage to confess, Eriol started to clear his throat instead.

" Well Ming, I thought I'll like you to know that I might want you to meet the girl I love. "

Eriol stood up almost in a regal manner, purposely avoiding Ming's face. Slowly, he stretched his right hand and opened his palm and before him was a watery mirror forming before him. Ming, almost in a daze peered behind him. The mirror soon showed the face of Tomoyo who was giggling at a joke between Sakura and Syaoran … the loving face when Eriol whispered sweet nothings to her … her anxious face when he was injured a few moments ago …

Eriol waved his hand all of a sudden and the mirror was gone. He turned back to face Ming rather reluctantly and breathed heavily. 

" That is the woman whom I love. "

Ming had a very shocked expression throughout but she was brave … she was trained to be a brave warrior wasn't she ? She faked a smile and rather in a stutter congratuated Eriol and stumbled out of the living room. Eriol could hear the loud gasps and choked cries as she ran down the corridor towards her room. 

**

" Looks like Clow Reed's reincarnation mistreated my other half. "

Ming stood outside the majestic halls of the Wong's and basked in the familiarity of the surroundings. She beckoned them to come in and stopped in the grand training grounds where Eriol purposefully stroded out at the same time from the inside.

" Eriol !! "

All of the exclaimed as Eriol smiled at them in greeting, almost in relief. 

" What's with the attire that Eriol's wearing ? "

Syaoran asked almost to himself but Ming overheard.

" That is the attire that Clow Reed wore during my time. This is the dimension which took place where Clow Reed and I met and became friends. "

" Ming-san, I hope I did the right thing. "

" You did, Hiiragizawa. I thank you for your understanding. "

Ming bowed down in a very graceful manner which Eriol returned almost immediately. Sakura realised that her Staff was now shining brightly. 

" What's happening ? "

" SAKURA ! "

Syaoran jumped towards Sakura and knocked her down with him, just in time because a great fireball whizzed past their heads. 

" What ?! "

All turned to look at a young Ming looking enraged and seemingly had just fired the fireball. 

" I hate you Clow Reed ! You lying man ! And YOU ! You stole him away from me ! "

The young Ming pointed a finger at Tomoyo who stood back in shock. Eriol was in front of her in a few moments and regarded her in a cold forlorn manner now. 

" Sakura-san ! That girl is made of pure hatred and anger. We have to destroy her if we want to save the present Ming ! "

" What ?? Are you sure Eriol-kun ? "

" The present Ming has come to terms but not the past Ming who held on to her hatred. Since we are in this past dimension, this is where she will precede, not the present Ming. "

Sakura couldn't help but admire Eriol in that attire he was wearing. It made him look very wise and powerful. Nodding in understanding, she picked herself up and wielded her Staff. Syaoran hurriedly cast a spell of Protection to ensure that the dimension would not crumble whilst they were battling it out. His spell wasn't of Clow origin so it should probably withstand the impact.

[ I hope … ]


	11. The Final Instalment !!

A School Excursion ****

A School Excursion

Chapter 11

( All characters duly belong to CLAMP ! )

**__**

Author's notes : 

Sorry about the LONG delay. I had to fly back to UK for my 2nd year of study and jet lag was in my system for quite sometime ! Anyway … here is the new episode straight from the oven. Hope you enjoy it !

~****~

Sakura peered at the angry Ming as she prepared to counterstrike any attacks which she might encounter. Although physically prepared, she wasn't actually willing to battle with the young Chinese girl although she was somewhat in another dimension. She knew how exactly agonising loving someone was and she went through it many years ago by waiting for her beloved _Little Wolf _to return from Hong Kong. 

[ Dame, I cannot fight with a girl who is not totally at fault. Why should she be punished for loving someone dearly ?! ]

Syaoran noticed Sakura's willpower fading and he glanced anxiously over at her. Almost instantly, he could feel what she was feeling. It was almost as though they were telekinetically linked. He smiled almost to himself at Sakura's willingness to understand other people although this may somewhat put her at a disadvantage. However, he knew she'll make it through.

Eriol, on the other hand was holding Tomoyo's hand soundlessly. Tomoyo had not uttered a word throughout the commotion but both of them could feel each other's unwavering emotions. 

" Clow Reed ! You and that shameless woman shall die here under my very own hands ! "

" WAIT !! "

The present Ming shouted authoritatively to her young self as she stepped forward. The younger Ming looked genuinely surprised and afraid as she faced this new character.

" Stop this Ming. Do not destroy yourself anymore. I am the result of your hatred and anger. Please look at me … do you see an empty shell ? This is you … I am you … "

The young Ming took this into contemplation for a while, her expression showing confusion. She could feel the aura of her own emitting from this woman … but could this be even possible ? Her own future self coming back to warn her ? 

" Baka na … I won't be tricked. This must be Clow Reed's doing. "

She turned with renewed fury at Eriol who continued regarding her with an expressionless face. As she prepared to strike, Sakura called out to her.

" Do you love Clow Reed-sama ? "

The young Ming flicked her beautiful eyes to the Card Mistress and made an amused face. 

" I thought it couldn't get any obvious. "

" If you do, then wouldn't you want him to be happy ? "

" He would be happy if he chose me. He PROMISED but he lied and fled off without me. If he had rejected me outright in the beginning, I wouldn't be half this angry. "

" Clow Reed-sama has passed on since ages ago. Surely you can sense that ? "

This being said by the present Ming, the younger one regarded her with some doubt in her eyes. However, she wasn't so fast in pointing out that Eriol was Clow Reed now.

" Please … don't let your fury consume your soul ! Please concentrate and analyse ! "

The young Ming closed her eyes and frowned very hard. She was getting tired of all this talk. Syaoran glared at her, knowing that she could very well strike any time at anyone now.

" ARGHHH ! Stop confusing me ! HE IS CLOW REED and I shall kill him ! "

A blue fireball swished out from her right hand and went straight for Eriol. He calmly waved his hand and it melted into nothing. Everyone looked on in silence at Eriol's gesture. It seemed almost … deadly and silent. Syaoran could see Eriol's original expression settling in. It had appeared when he had tried to test Sakura and her abilities when they were still in Elementary School. It seemed almost cold.

[ He's getting tired of this. If he's pissed off, then this Ming might actually … ]

Eriol closed his eyes and his golden staff reappeared in mid-air. He reached out to hold it almost in slow motion. Then his dark violet eyes narrowed and he gave a mighty swing towards his attacker's direction. Tomoyo cried out, knowing full well that this was done with deadly accuracy and anger. 

" NO !! "

Before anyone could even count to 3, Sakura had already jumped into the space between the young Ming and the attack from Eriol's staff. Syaoran wasn't even prepared for such a change in events and everything was a blur all of a sudden.

" SHIELD !!! "

Sakura's shield appeared just as the impact almost reached her. However, she wasn't fast enough and she was flung backwards a little. Syaoran rushed up to her, worry was written clearly over his handsome face.

" Sakura ! Daijobu ?? "

" Um .. I'm fine .. I'm just a little dazed .. "

The young Ming stood speechless at the Card Mistress as she was helped up by the Chinese boy. It was clear that she was rendered helpless all of a sudden by such a gesture. 

" W … why ? "

Sakura turned a tired smile at her and motioned to Syaoran that she could manage on her own. As Syaoran carefully released her, she walked slowly towards the young Ming and clasped her Sakura Staff towards her own chest.

" Because I understand how you feel. I battled with a similar woman in Hong Kong who had loved Clow Reed as well. However, I wasn't so sure of her feelings then. Now, I can totally relate to yours because I have been through the same torture and the long wait for true love. "

Syaoran turned a little red as Sakura made her speech. He knew very well what she was relating to. Even Tomoyo turned to him and giggled a little despite the atmosphere.

" However, Clow Reed-sama is dead and he will no longer return to this world. He was reincarnated as Eriol and my father. He will not come back anymore. There is absolutely no point in waiting. I am sure you will be able to sense SOME of Clow Reed-sama's aura in Eriol but surely if you loved him so much, you should be able to differentiate their auras isn't it ? "

The young Ming looked at Eriol and for the first time was able to regard him in a neutral way as the impact of Sakura's words finally sunk in. It was obvious that she was now concentrating on differentiating their auras.

After what seemed like forever, the young Ming shed tears of sorrow and slumped defeated to the ground. As she held her head and cried, Sakura warmly hugged her and patted her back, whispering comforting words. Syaoran had a sudden fleeting thought that she'll make a very loving mother and then blushed deep red after that. The young Ming looked up at Sakura with very thankful eyes and for the first time, everyone saw how beautiful her soul was when her fury had melted. 

" Thank you Card Mistress. I can now see the facts placed before me clearly. I suppose I had been blinded by hatred and had directed my anger at this innocent man … Eriol-san … please accept my sincerest apologies. "

The young Ming stood up regally and the wind caressed her face and hair softly as she bowed low in apology. Eriol smiled almost politely and returned the bow. Tomoyo looked on in wonder, thinking how scary Eriol was a few moments ago.

The present Ming stepped out again and bowed in a similar fashion to the foursome. 

" I am honoured to have met you Card Mistress. You are indeed worthy of Clow Reed's magical cards and I am pleased that he had made such a fine choice despite he being such an absolutely clueless jerk at times. "

This caused some laughter amongst them and the tension disappeared like a mist. 

" And you Li Syaoran … I hope you do us proud in the Japanese arena and protect this beautiful lady as though she is part of your life. " 

" She already is. " 

Syaoran returned the bow and looked over to Sakura who was looking at the ground blushing. 

" I hope I did not incur your wrath by attacking you or your loved one, Eriol-san. "

" All is forgotten. Forgiving someone is easier than hating. "

" You are indeed Clow Reed's reincarnation. You speak cryptically like him. "

They laughed again and bowed in a final goodbye gesture. With this, the young Ming started to fade away into the background along with the surrounding building. 

" I guess it's time for us to return back to the present time. "

Everyone turned to Eriol who closed his eyes and proceeded to chant a spell loudly. There was a blinding white light emitting from his staff and all was blurry after that.

**

" SYAORAN !! "

" Huh ? "

" Get off me ! "

" Wha … ARGH !! Gomen gomen !! "

Syaoran scurried out in a very un-Syaoran fashion as he realised that he was directly pinning Sakura underneath him. He blushed deep red and even his ears were hot ! He sat in a very kawaii fashion wth his head bent down on the far corner of the bed. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It was so un-Syaoran.

[ Where are we ? ]

Sakura surveyed the surroundings and then realised that this was their hotel room which Syaoran and her had stayed during their entire Kyoto outing. They had landed directly onto the bed after Eriol summoned them back.

[ Is this Eriol's doing ? That weird fellow … ]

Sakura smiled to herself as Syaoran was still steaming over his corner. She was sure Syaoran hadn't meant anything but it was just so endearing to tease him ever so often. 

" Neh Syaoran … " 

" Y … yeah ? "

" How did it feel to be on top of me ? "

" HUH ??? "

Steam was sprouting at full speed from Syaoran's head as he took in the question. He looked down again and mumbled something incoherent. Sakura giggled to herself again.

[ This is going to be interesting ! ]

**

" Eriol ? "

" Hmm ? "

" I do enjoy doing this … "

" Good. "

" But don't you think I need AIR ? "

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and immediately released her, smiling sheepishly. He had embraced her tightly as they were brought back to the present time but he was so engrossed that he forgot to release her even though they were already back for sometime. 

" Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan. "

" Daijobu … it's not that I don't enjoy this. "

Tomoyo smiled shyly as she readjusted her uniform. Eriol took a look at his wristwatch and nodded in satisfaction.

" Good, we're just in time before Sensei announces that we're going back to Tomoeda. "

" Really ? "

" Yup. I always had good timing. " 

" Eriol-chan, what happens to Ming-san ? The present one I mean … "

" She is free to go where she wants to now. She could remain in the time dimension or return to this present one and roam around. Purely up to her. "

" You know, I didn't know you could look so deadly when you were battling against the younger Ming. You really scared me back there. "

" Really ? Gomen ne … but if I don't do that … Sakura wouldn't have done what she did. "

" Huh ? … OH ! You purposely did that ?? "

" Hai. "

" Cunning. "

" I'd like to call that calculative and good planning. "

" Really ? "

" Hai. "

Eriol took Tomoyo into his arms again and breathed into her raven-black hair. His dark violet eyes turned almost loving as he wondered what he would do if he ever lost her. 

" Eriol-chan ? I really love you a lot. After seeing what losing a loved one could do to a person, I'm starting to feel a little frightened. "

" I know. I'd try to lessen the scariness of it all. "

As Tomoyo basked in the warmness of their embrace, she noticed how broad Eriol's shoulders had become and how tall he had sprouted over the years.

" I heard from Miho-san that you had controlled your physical state for some time … that was why you remained as an elementary school student when you first arrived. "

" That had to do with some magic of course. But don't worry, I'm not any older as you."

" You're so full of mystery. "

" Of course, I inherited them from Clow Reed. "

**

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she was packing up her backpack before leaving Kyoto. He was so in love with her and he had been so scared witless when she had suddenly pounced out to counter-attack Eriol for the young Ming. Although it was hard to see Syaoran in a pure state of helplessness, he swore he felt it when she was almost hit. He had never felt his heart so wrenched in any way since he had been a kid. He did not even feel so bad when he was injured himself. 

" Sakura … " 

" Hai Syaoran ? "

" Will you promise me something ? "

" Uh huh ? "

" Will you never put yourself in unnecessary risks in the future ? " 

" Why did you suddenly say that ? "

" You know very well what I meant. I never felt more guilty than ever before just now. "

There was some silence as Sakura pondered it for a while.

" But it was an instinct. I can't help it … besides … Eriol-kun planned it I suppose. "

" Planned ? "

" Hai, now that I come to think about it. He must have planned it … he would NEVER maliciously attack someone like that knowing fully well that the other party had no chance of survival. "

" Of course I know he wouldn't. But let's say it wasn't Eriol … it was just some other person. Would you have done the same thing ? "

Syaoran knew that Sakura's answer would still be yes. It was just so like her.

" Hai ! Of course Syaoran ! The young Ming wasn't at fault you know. She was led by her heart and it made her do irrational things … she wasn't evil to start with. "

Syaoran continued looking at her, his mind lost in some fog of thoughts.

" … Syaoran ? … are you angry ? I'm … I'm so sorry ! "

" No no … why should I ? You won't be Sakura if you said otherwise. "

" Syaoran, if I lose you, I'd probably go mad like Ming. "

" Huh ? "

Syaoran was caught unaware by Sakura's sudden confession. She embraced him passionately and indulged her senses with Syaoran's steady aura. Syaoran carefully embraced her back and smiled lovingly. They felt so comfortable in each other's presence. 

" Ne .. Syaoran .. you've grown quite an awful lot. "

" Really ? " 

" Hai .. you're so tall now. Your face is more sharper and your eyes look more mature. Hmm .. I think your hair looks pretty much the same though. Very messy but .. I like it .. "

Sakura smiled embarrassingly as she buried her face into Syaoran's chest. 

" You've grown quite a lot yourself. "

"Really ? Where ? "

" Well, you've grown taller as well .. you're right up a little above my shouders which is very good for leaning onto me .. and you've lost those baby fats on your face .. you look more like a shoujo to be exact .. and .. erm .. you've gained very nice feminine curves .. BUT I'm not being hentai ! "

Sakura smiled happily as Syaoran started to blush again and averted his eyes upwards. 

" Arigato Syaoran-chan. I really appreciate that … "

As they continued hugging each other in pure bliss, Syaoran's sharp eyes landed on something poking out of Sakura's backpack in the corner. As he narrowed his concentration down onto it, his face flared up to an even higher shade of red which Sakura had never witnessed before. He released her comically and went into robotic mode. 

" Syaoran ?? What's wrong ? "

" I … I saw … something … " 

" Where ? What ? "

" In … in … your … your … backpack … "

Sakura followed his direction towards her backpack and realising what he saw … she flushed red as well … but not THAT red !

" Oh … erm … hahaha … that was Chisato's idea. "

" Ch … Chi … Chis … " 

" Hai hai, don't be so tongue-tied. It wasn't as though we were going to use it. "

This didn't make Syaoran's life any easier and Sakura realised it a little too late as he almost exploded into a burning red furnace.

" Well, she was just joking … since we were going on this fieldtrip and all of us had boyfriends. She received these free .. erm .. stuffs when she was shopping in Shinjuku and decided to give us one each before we left for Kyoto. I just stuffed it in my backpack and I forgot about it. We were just joking ! "

Syaoran clearly calmed down a lot as he listened to her explanation and he gave one final look at it before heaving a sigh of relief. 

" I'm so sorry Syaoran ... I didn't know you'd had such a BIG reaction anyway. "

" No no .. I'm just very taken aback. It's not that I don't want to .. OH SHEESH .. forget it !! "

" Syaoran ! Hahaha … ahhh … so you want to ! "

" NO NO NOOOO ! Oh sheesh … this is very bad … I don't mean it the way I said it ! "

" Bad Syaoran … ecchi … hentai ! "

" OH NOOO … look Sakura … I don't make advances on girls I like. " 

" So you make advances on those you don't … hmm … like … Meiling for example ? "

" NOOOOOO !! ARGH !! This is all so wrong !! "

" But anyway, Tomoyo has one condom with her too. "

" … really … ? "

" Yup ! It's just some keepsake … although I know it's VERY misleading. "

" It is. "

" So Syaoran-chan, what if I initiate it ? Would you go along with me ? "

" Err … I don't know … "

" Just say anything ! " 

" Unless you want it bad enough. "

" HENTAI ! ECCHI !! " 

" AAARRRGGGHHHH !!! "

**__**

That's it ! This is the concluding episode of my entire series. Phew … I hope this is satisfactory to most readers. I really like S+S … they're too kawaii to be spared !! Hence, I added some cheeky parts for the conclusion. Do review and let me know what I should improve on or carry on writing about ! 0_o v


End file.
